It's Mass Effect Time!
by So-Pro Warrior
Summary: Following the defeat of the Zodiarts the newest Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Fourze can now get back to a regular life of High School. But what happens when the young Rider finds himself in the Mass Effect universe at the beginning of the Reaper War? Will Shepard and his team along with the help of Fourze be enough to defeat the Reapers and save the Galaxy? On HIATUS for Big Story
1. The Journey Begins!

It's another regular day at Amanogawa High School Gentaro Kisaragi aka Kamen Rider Fourze is held in his class late for a conference with his teacher and once he is done quickly rushes his way to the Rabbit Hatch

"Ahhhh I'm late, I'm seriously late!" Gentaro kept yelling to himself.

Gentaro quickly rushes into the room and sees the locker that leads to the Rabbit Hatch

"Ah finally." Gentaro says very tiredly

Gentaro opens the door to the Rabbit Hatch and enters. However just then a strange and powerful surge of Cosmic Energy impacts the Rabbit Hatch and Gentaro stumbles around in the Rabbit Hatch and just then he notices ahead the door disappear. Gentaro yells in fear and quickly runs ahead but finds no door. Gentaro quickly starts panicking and is about to transform into Kamen Rider Fourze to try and use the Radar switch to try and contact the Rabbit Hole when he notices another door but the door looks different. Gentaro decides to use the door as it would be better than being stuck in between dimensions and quickly runs at the door and charges through it.

_**Meanwhile in another Universe…**_

The Reaper War has begun. Shepard has just left the Earth and has also just picked up his old ally Liara T'Soni from the base on Mars. Shepard is about to leave the Sol System when Joker comes over the intercom

"Commander EDI just picked up some type of strange energy source coming from the space station orbiting Saturn's Rings. Should we go investigate?" Joker says

"Are there any communication signals coming from the space station?" Shepard asked

"None sir, but still EDI thinks that it's a good idea to check it out. The science teams over there were doing some investigations into the Reapers before this began. She said they could have something over there worth checking for." Joker replies

"Alright set a course to the Space Station. James, Liara get ready for combat just in case we run into Cerberus." Shepard says over the comms

Shepard then contacts Dr. Chakwas how Ashley was doing since the event on Mars with the Cerberus robot, in which she replies she is still in the same condition but doing slightly more better.

_**Meanwhile at the Space Station orbiting Saturn…**_

A shot is heard and then the body of an Alliance scientist falls down dead with a bullet through his head.

"This area is cleared sir." A Cerberus Soldier says to his commander on the radio.

"Excellent report to the hangar immediately we just got word that the Normandy has been alerted to our attack and are on their way here. We must secure what we can about the Reapers here before Shepard and his team do." The Cerberus Commander says

"Roger that sir." The Cerberus soldier replies.

As the two Cerberus soldiers are about to leave they begin to hear what sounds like yelling come from the storage closet.

"I thought you checked the closet already!?" The Cerberus soldier asks the other

"I did." The Soldier replies

Just then the door opens and a bright light shines through blinding the two Cerberus soldiers. Just then the Cerberus soldiers see a young man fly out from the closet and hit the two soldiers knocking them down while also falling on top of them. The two Cerberus soldiers groan in pain while the man gets off of them and groans himself in pain. The two Cerberus soldiers get a good look at the strange man and notice him wearing what looks like 21st century era clothing wearing a short jacket over a T-shirt and baggy pants, with his hair being in the style of pompadour. The two Cerberus soldiers get up and point their Cerberus Harrier assault rifles at the man who turns around. It's Gentaro Kisaragi and now his journey during the worst time in the Mass Effect universe is about to begin.

**Author's Note**

**So Yeah this is my First ever Crossover story.  
**

**For a long time I have always been thinking of crossovers that I wish could happen on TV or anywhere. Well with this website I can make those crossovers become true. This will be my first ever Crossover and I plan on adding in all of the ME3 Story into this including the DLC's.  
**

**Anyways Kamen Rider Fourze is already here but don't worry Kamen Rider Meteor will be making his debut during on of the missions. I will think of a good time for him to appear but if you want then you can give your own opinion on which mission Meteor can come in and save the day.  
**

**I will be doing all of the Main Missions and any missions that involve Shepard's former Teammates.  
**

**Also here are is the basic info you need to know about my Commander Shepard and his team.  
**

**-Basic looking Male Shepard  
**

**-Background: Spacer, War Hero, Soldier class  
**

**-All of Shepard's Teammates are alive (except Kaiden he's the Virmire sacrifice)  
**

**-Romance: Shepard/Ashley and because of that there will be a Garrus/Tali romance here**

**And here are the choices/questions that should be considered into the ME3 storyline  
**

******-Yes this part is inspired by StrangerDenB4 and his Kamen Rider x Mass Effect crossover but I will also be adding in some other stuff as well  
**

******-Mission: Attican Traverse: Krogan Team (Grunt's Mission) Will the help of Fourze (and Meteor depending) be enough to keep Arlakah Company strong and sustain Light Casualties or like canon loose lots but not a lot of men while the Shepard helps the real Rachni queen escape to help.  
**

******-Mission: Rannoch: Admiral Koris If Shepard were to send Fourze (and Meteor depending) would they be able to save the Quarian crew and hold off the Geth until Shepard came to pick them up or would the one choice still have to be made.  
**

******-Mordin Solus: Would there be any way for Fourze to save Mordin from the tower before he dies? Or will Mordin die as in the Canon  
**

******-Salarian Ambassador: **

******1)Fourze manages to badly injure Kai Leng  
**

******2)Thane saves the Ambassador and Fourze jumps in to help him and Thane comes out with a small injury  
**

******3) This is where Kamen Rider Meteor comes in and saves the Ambassador  
**

******4) Same as 2 but with Kamen Rider Meteor taking Fourze's spot  
**

******5) Canon Death  
**

******-And now for the final question. During the final Battle of Earth could there be a chance of the All Riders (Main Kamen Riders minus the extra ones) finding a way to travel to the ME Universe and help out in the Final Battle for Earth or would the Battle for Earth remain in Canon with just Fourze and Meteor being the only Kamen Riders to help out?  
**

******_Well here's to a good first crossover:)_  
**


	2. The Meeting of the Heroes

"Ehhhhhh!" Gentaro yells as he is forced to raise his hands up as the two Cerberus soldiers point their guns at him.

"Oh, oh how about putting down those really cool looking guns of yours?" Gentaro asks the two Cerberus soldiers

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" The Cerberus soldier to the right asks

"Uhhhh I'm uhhhh…"

"SPEAK!" The Cerberus soldier yells at Gentaro

"I'm uh…" Gentaro quickly looks at his surroundings and finds himself in a hallway made out of some type of metal walls with the end of the hallway splitting to the right and left.

Gentaro looks back at the two Cerberus soldiers and quickly swings his right foot knocking the guns out of the Cerberus soldier's hands. The soldier on the right jumps at Gentaro trying to pin him down but Gentaro quickly ducks down making the Cerberus soldier fly into the closet and crashing into the stuff in there. The other instead tries to grab Gentaro by the stomach but Gentaro quickly kicks the Cerberus soldier in the stomach knocking him back. Gentaro then grabs his foot and holds it hopping in place as kicking the Cerberus soldier's armor seem to have hurt a lot.

"Ahhhh what's that armor of his made out of!?" Gentaro says to himself

Gentaro soon sees the Cerberus soldier in the closet come out holding his head dazed from flying in the closet and so Gentaro quickly runs to the end of the hallway and makes a turn to the right. The two Cerberus soldiers quickly recover, grab their weapons and chase after Gentaro. As Gentaro finds himself at the end of the hallway he ran to he quickly instead turns left and soon finds himself running past a large window and as he runs past it he sees a giant yellow planet with rings around it. Gentaro looks back but then stops in his tracks and looks at the planet.

"No way is that Saturn?" Gentaro asks himself as he stares in amazement at the 2nd biggest planet in the solar system.

"Stop!" The Cerberus soldiers yell forcing Gentaro to stop staring and start running again.

_Meanwhile at the Mass Relay. _

The Normandy comes out from the mass relay jump and flies towards the Saturn Station.

"Commander I'm detecting Cerberus ships in the hangar. Looks like we're a little late to the party." Joker says as Shepard and the team enter the Shuttle

"Aren't we always late for the party Joker." Shepard says back

Cortez activates the Shuttles systems and then departs from the Normandy's hangar bay. Cortez flies the ship into the hangar bay of the Space Station and Shepard, Ashley, James, and Liara quickly jump out of the shuttle weapons at the ready.

"Looks like the Hangar areas already clear. Which means that they are setting up for a trap, or they didn't pick us up and they weren't prepared." James says

"With any luck they didn't." Liara says

"Most likely they are not aware of our presence. The Station's radar systems seemed to have been damage when Cerberus arrived here." EDI says to Shepard and the others over the comm.

As Shepard and the others are about to head up the stairs the entrance door to the hangar opens up making Shepard and the others look up to see a young boy who looks to be of Japanese ethnicity run into the railing look down and then look back and then jump over the railing falling onto a pile of crates and rolling off of them. Shepard and the others look back up to see two Cerberus soldiers get to the railing

"Cerberus!" Shepard yells

"It's Shepard!" One of the Cerberus soldiers yells

"Quick take them out before they contact the others!" Shepard yells as he, and James, open fire with their M-8 Avengers and Liara open fire with her M-9 Tempest.

The team manages to take out the Cerberus soldiers with one of the Cerberus soldiers only pulling off a shot which unknown to them hits the engine of the shuttle making the gas in the engine start spurting out. Shepard and the others walk over to the young boy who is unconscious from the fall and from hitting the hard crates.

"Uhhh okay anyone want to explain why there is a kid on here?" James says

"And what's with those clothes he's wearing it looks like early 21st century human clothing to me." Liara adds in

Just then the young boy wakes up and groans as he gets up. Shepard extends his hand to help him up. But the kid gets up by himself and stares at Shepard and the others.

"Oh thanks for saving me from those guys." Gentaro says as he is rubbing his head. Just then Gentaro sees Liara and jumps back yelling

"Ahhhh a, a, a, alien!" Gentaro says pointing at Liara

"What's with the surprised look kid? You act like you've never seen an Asari before." James says

"Asari?" Gentaro replies with a puzzled look

"Since when did we make contact with Aliens?" Gentaro asks

Shepard and the others look at one another and then back at Gentaro

"We've been in contact with them for a long time." James says

Liara walks forward and extends her hand "I'm Liara. Liara T'Soni"

Gentaro slowly raises his hand and then shakes her hand "Nice to meet you. Who are you guys?" Gentaro asks

"I'm Commander Shepard of the Alliance."

"James Vega also of the Alliance."

"Nice to meet all of you my names Gentaro, Gentaro Kisaragi. Wait what's the Alliance?" Gentaro says

"You've never heard of the Alliance? Never mind I'll ask you again later. Gentaro what are you doing here?" Shepard asks

"I was uh… Well I just got out of class, I go to a High School called Amanogawa in Japan anyways.."

"Amanogawa?" Shepard and the others say

"What you've never heard it." Gentaro asks

"No not really. Not even in the history books of the list of schools in Japan." James says

"Why would my High School be in a history book?" Gentaro asks

Shepard who remembers the clothing of Gentaro and then taking into account of the question he just asks.

"Gentaro, what year is it?" Shepard asks attracting the attention of the rest of the team.

"2011 right." Gentaro replies

The others then look at each other in a confused look.

"Actually the years 2186." Liara says

"Eh. Ehhhhhh!" Gentaro yells

Gentaro then faints hitting the floor with a loud thud!

"Uh that didn't look good." James says

"A school never heard of, clothing from the 21st century, thinking it's 2011. Usually I would think that somehow this kid is a time traveler sent into the future but that high school part has me confused all schools old or new are put into the history of schools in that certain country. If it was real then it should be in there yet it isn't. So where did this kid come from?" Shepard asks himself with the others hearing it

"Think he's cuckoo in the head." James says swirling his right finger around his head

"Not a chance he looked sane the entire time we were talking to him. Usually an insane person would go crazy during the talk. Not to mention it looks like he doesn't know anything about the Asari or when the humans encountered aliens meaning he probably wouldn't know anything about any of the other species." Liara says

"Oh I happen to be sane just confused right now!" Gentaro yells making everyone jump back a little

"Maybe we should have Dr. Chakwas check him out." James says to Shepard

Shepard walks away for a moment to contact Cortez.

"Cortez prep the shuttle I need you to take this kid back to the Normandy." Shepard says over the comm

"No can do Commander, seems like that one shot the Cerberus soldier hit the fuel part of the engine. Don't have enough to get back to the Normandy and I would say it would be a bad idea to bring the Normandy any closer as the Cerberus soldiers might see it." Cortez says over the comm

Shepard sighs and then tells Cortez to fix it and try and find a fueling station as there should be one in the hangar and then walks back to the others to overhear Gentaro start asking about the weapons and armor James and the others are wearing and have.

"Again any other questions of yours are going to have to wait." Shepard says getting back with the group

"Gentaro you're going to stay here in the hangar so you can be safe from the Cerberus soldiers in the station." Shepard says

"So that's the name of those guys who attacked me and tried to kill me." Gentaro says

"Yeah." Shepard says and in his head thinks "This kid's never even heard of Cerberus he definitely need to be checked by Chakwas when we get back."

"Forget that I want some payback on those guys for trying to kill me." Gentaro says as he smashes his fist into his hand.

"No way loco you don't look like someone who should be in a fight." James says

"I can handle myself I've faced tougher enemies then these guys." Gentaro replies

"School bullies aren't like these guys in any way kid." Shepard says

"School Bullies? Huh yeah right I don't have to worry about any of those guys at my school, at my school I fight…."

"Doesn't matter trust me kid Cerberus is someone you don't want to mess with. Besides you don't have any armor or weapons on you. You're staying here end of discussion." Shepard says

Shepard, James, and Liara then walk past Gentaro, walk up the stairs, and enter the station through the entrance.

Shepard and the others walk through the empty hallways of the station asking EDI for directions every now and then trying to find the research labs to look for any information on the Reapers. So far Shepard and his team had not encountered any Cerberus soldiers and the station was quiet. Although to quiet. As the team turns a corner out of nowhere the wall to their right explodes sending Shepard and the others flying away from the wall with Shepard hitting the other wall and James and Liara sliding across the floor. From the blown up wall 3 Cerberus assault troops and 1 Centurion come through the wall pointing their guns at Shepard and his team. The Cerberus soldiers kick away Shepard and the others guns and keep their guns pointed at their heads. The Centurion walks up to Shepard

"Ah the infamous Commander Shepard. Aren't so tough now are you." The Centurion says

"Once the Illusive Man hears of your capture he will most likely reward me for your capture." The Centurion says

Just then Gentaro falls out from the venting duct above and lands on the Centurion. The Cerberus soldiers turn to see this which allows Shepard and the others to start attacking the Cerberus soldiers. Shepard manages to get up and snap the Cerberus soldier's neck, Liara casts her Biotic power throw to send the Cerberus soldier in front of her flying, while James throws his against the wall and picks up his gun and riddles him. Shepard and the others then run to Gentaro

"Gentaro thanks. But what are you doing here?!" Shepard yells

"Your welcome and I just saved your butt." Gentaro replies

Just then Shepard and the others begin receiving fire from the end of the hallway as a Centurion along with a couple of assault troopers begin firing at them as they were hiding in wait in case their allies failed in stopping Shepard there. Shepard and the others quickly get to cover and begin to return fire.

Gentaro puts his hands on Shepard's shoulder and says "Don't worry I got this."

Shepard tries to stop Gentaro but Gentaro quickly runs into the middle of the hallway stunning the others and making them think _is he crazy?_ Gentaro then pulls out from his jacket some sort of device and says to himself "Let's go." And then puts the device around his waist which then attaches itself to him. Shepard and the others stare at this and the Cerberus soldiers stop firing to see what the kid's doing. Gentaro flips the two switches on the right and then on the left side, puts his right hand on the switch on the side, and raises his other hand next to his head

_**3….2…..1**_

"_**Henshin!"**_

Gentaro pulls back on the switch and raises his right hand into the air and then two circle's surround Gentaro with one going up and the other going down and smoke fills his spot. Shepard and the others cover their eyes from the strong gust of sudden wind and the Cerberus soldiers do the same. As the smoke clears Shepard and the others stare at a figure that looks like an astronaut in all white but as he twists around they see his face with two orange eyes, and all covered in black. Unknown to them Gentaro has just become Kamen Rider Fourze.

"Gentaro?" Shepard says

Fourze then yells "It's Space Time!" and extends his arms into the air

Shepard and the others stare in amazement while the Cerberus soldiers are frightened by this with some of the Assault troopers backing up a little.

"What are you men doing don't be afraid of some little magic trick take down that little brat." The Centurion yells

Two of the Assault soldiers charge at Fourze who charges at them as they begin to fire their Mattocks at him, the shots miss however and Fourze jumps into the air and kicks the Cerberus soldier to the right back making him fall down and slide back, he then pushes the others gun up and then uses his other hand to punch the Cerberus soldier in the face and then using the gun turns around and pulls the gun and the soldier with it and flips him over him and onto the ground. The Centurion charges at Fourze and manages to hit him a couple of times with his Mattock making him stagger back a couple of feet. Fourze quickly and recovers and says

"Ah so that's how you want to play it huh."

He then pushes down on a rocket shaped switch on his belt

_**Rocket On**_

A orange rocket replaces Fourze's right arm amazing Shepard and the others again. The Centurion however appears unfazed as he continues to walk towards him. Fourze then jumps towards him and uses his jetpack on his back to give a little boost

"_**Rider Rocket Punch!" **_

Fourze punches the Centurion in the chest sending him flying and crashing into two Assault troopers. The other Assault troopers begin firing at Fourze who quickly dodges each shot and then pushes a switch on his belt

_**Radar On**_

And then pulls out another switch and replaces one of the switches in his belt with that one

_**Launcher!**_

_**Launcher On**_

A small device appears on Fourze's left hand while on his right leg a blue box with small missiles in hit.

"Locked on fire!" Fourze says pointing the radar at the Cerberus soldiers

Fourze steps forward with his launcher and fires the missiles in it at the Cerberus soldiers. The missiles impact and send a lot of the Cerberus assault troopers flying into the air. The Centuion gets up though badly injured and the assault troopers he knocked down get in front of him, kneel down and take aim at Fourze

"Prepare to fire!"

The radar and launcher disappear and Fourze quickly pushes the Rocket Switch again and pushes a switch that looks like a drill. The rocket appears on his right arm and soon his left leg turns into a drill. Fourze uses the jetpack to jump high into the air points his rocket and drill towards the Cerberus troops and yells

"_**RIDER Rocket Drill Kick!" **_

Fourze flies towards the Cerberus soldiers who fire their Mattocks but Fourze remains unfazed and soon Fourze impacts into the Centurion which results in a huge explosion and the Cerberus soldiers yelling as they are blown up. Shepard and the others cover their eyes and watch as Fourze lands on the ground in front of them and looks at his handiwork. Shepard and the others look as Fourze turns around and moves his hands towards the switches and pulls the red ones upwards un-transforming him. In his place Gentaro stands

"Gentaro what was that?" Shepard asks

"Dude you just took those Cerberus guys out without breaking a sweat." James says

"I don't think I've never seen a human do something like that before." Liara says

"Told ya I could handle myself." Gentaro says pointing his right hand and pointing out his finger towards them

"Who did you fight with that?" James asks

"Zodiarts." Gentaro replies

"Zodiarts?" Shepard and the others say

"Gentaro who are you really." Shepard says

"Well I'm Gentaro Kisaragi like I said. But I'm also known as Kamen Rider Fourze!" Gentaro replies

"Kamen Rider?" James and Liara say

"Fourze?" Shepard says


	3. Gentaro's Adventure on the Citadel

Shepard and the others along with Gentaro secure the station finding no more Cerberus soldiers there however arrive to the research station to find out that all of the data was either destroyed by the scientist or taken and erased by Cerberus. By the time they head back Cortez has finished the repairs of the shuttle and they head back to the Normandy. As they near it Gentaro stares in awe at the Normandy while Shepard and the others discuss the events that had transpired on the station. They land on the Normandy and there to greet them is the pilot Jeff "Joker" Moreau.

"Sir hope you found something on the Reapers." Joker says saluting as Shepard and the others exit the shuttle

"Unfortunately most of the data was destroyed by the scientist before Cerberus could get their hands on it, which they got some but not the majority of the data." Liara replies

Joker then sees Gentaro exit the shuttle and look around the hangar.

"Who's the kid?"

"Long story I'll explain later." Shepard says

As Gentaro stares in awe he is approached by Shepard and Joker

"Well Gentaro welcome to the Normandy SR-2. Best ship in the Alliance Fleet. Here's the reason why (Shepard points at Joker) this is our pilot Jeff Moreau. We call him Joker though."

"Nice to meet you kid." Joker says extending his hand

Gentaro extends his hand and they shake "Nice to meet you my names Gentaro Kisaragi."

"It is nice to meet you as well." A female voice calls out

"Wow this ship can talk!" Gentaro says

"Actually that's out AI which stands for Artificial Intelligence. We call her EDI." Joker says

"Ohhh nice to meet you to EDI." Gentaro says

"Gentaro I hope you wouldn't mind if I asked you some questions." Shepard asks

"Sure, now that were safe I wouldn't mind." Gentaro replies

Shepard and the team along with Joker and Gentaro leave the hangar bay and head into the meeting room. Along the way Gentaro stares in awe at the sight of the Combat Information Center including the cockpit, and the planetary galaxy map. Shepard, Gentaro and the others walk into the meeting room where Shepard begins asking Gentaro questions about him, and other questions as well like the Astroswtiches, the strange device, and Kamen Rider Fourze. It's there that Gentaro explains his whole story about becoming Kamen Rider Fourze and fighting the Zodiarts along with the rest of his friends of the Kamen Rider Club including Kamen Rider Meteor. Gentaro then goes on to explain how he isn't the first Kamen Rider and begins to go into the history of the Kamen Riders including the first two the Double Riders Ichigo and Nigou, and the Legendary Seven Riders and the rest of the Riders that came before him. Shepard and the others become amazed by the stories about the many Kamen Riders and how they have protected the earth and everything else from the forces of Shocker and other evil forces.

"Wow these Kamen Riders sound amazing." Liara says

"Dude where are these guys when we need them." James says

"Something's not right. I've never heard of these Kamen Riders before." Shepard says which shocks Gentaro but the others agree with him

"What are you talking about. I mean sure we aren't the only heroes around; there are the Super Sentai and those other heroes like Space Sheriff Gavan and such. But we should be famous at least, what you don't have any Kamen Riders here or something?" Gentaro says

"EDI do a search up for Kamen Rider in Earth's history." Shepard says

"Of course Shepard…..(after a minute of silence EDI comes back) Sorry but I don't have recordings of any of these Kamen Riders or any of the other hero's mentioned by Gentaro."

This news shocks not only Gentaro but the others as well.

"Wait if Gentaro here was from the past then…"

"We already talked about that back at the Station when he mentioned some stuff we never heard of before." James interrupts Joker

"Then if you aren't from the past. Then where are you from?" Joker asks

"I may have a theory." EDI says

"What is it EDI?" Shepard says

"Well there is a theory that still continues to this day and no one has been able to approve or disprove it. There's been a theory going around about how there could be not just ours but many more multiverses or to make it sound simple Alternate Universes." EDI says

Shepard and the others stare at one and another just as EDI comes back

"Supposedly out universe isn't the only one out there rather many, many more but they are all different in their own ways." EDI says

"Ah, actually there's a Kamen Rider I know that I've heard has something to do with Alternate Universes. Although he calls them Alternate Realities." Gentaro says

"Really?" James asks

"Yeah um…it's uh Kamen Rider Decade!" Gentaro says

"So EDI what you're saying is, is that Gentaro here could be from an alternate universe?" Shepard says

"It's the only idea I can think off. Everything he has said so far, nothing like any of that is in the historical data of Earth." Joker says

Going on this idea Gentaro then asks

"Well now that that's done with what's your guy's story?" Gentaro says

It's here that Shepard, Liara, and Joker explain their story about Shepard, and the events that led to the Reaper War. Shepard then goes into the story of the Reapers themselves and the events that have recently happened like the attack on Earth and Shepard's mission to unite the races of the Galaxy to fight the Reapers.

"Wow. That's COOL!...Minus the part about the Reapers and Earth and all but the whole Mass Relay and all of these species and all. Just sounds to amazing." Gentaro says

"Gentaro do you know if there's any way for you to get back to your universe?" Shepard asks

"I'm still don't know how I got here. Why?" Gentaro says

Gentaro then stares into Shepard's eyes and tells immediately why.

"You don't want me to fight the Reapers do you." Gentaro says

"Look Gentaro what you did against the Cerberus soldiers was amazing but they can't be compared to Reapers and you haven't even met the rest of Cerberus. It'll be too dangerous for you here and probably a lot more safer for you back in your universe." Shepard says

"Look Shepard, if there's one thing I've learned becoming a Kamen Rider and from the other Kamen Riders. Is that no matter how powerful the enemy is, and for this instance no matter whose universe it is. As long as there is a Earth and that Earth is in trouble Kamen Riders will always answer the call to justice and protect the Earth no matter what." Gentaro says

Shepard and the others then walk out of the meeting room and talk amongst themselves about Gentaro and whether he can be a help or they should keep him out of the fight.

**_3 Minutes Later…_**

Shepard and the others walk back in and Gentaro just sits on the chair and waits for their answer.

"Gentaro are you really sure that your willing to give your life away to protect the Earth even if this is not your earth?" Shepard asks

"Yes." Gentaro says

Shepard walks towards him and extends his hand out. "Then welcome to the team."

Gentaro jumps out of his chair and yells in happiness and then does his handshake with Shepard with Shepard in a confused look

"That's my handshake whenever I make new friends." Gentaro says

Shepard has Liara show Gentaro around the ship showing him the Crew Deck where the medical bay, crew sleeping quarters, kitchen, observation decks, AI core, life support, bathrooms, her office and the main battery are located and during the tour meeting the rest of the crew.

When Gentaro walks into the medical bay and meets Dr. Chakwas he sees a female on a medical bed and asks Liara "Who's that?"

"That's Ashley Williams a friend of ours. She was injured and almost killed when Shepard and the others came to Mars and found me. A Cerberus Synthetic almost killed her and now she's like this." Liara says

Gentaro stares at Ashley's body as he now sees the horrible things the Cerberus is capable off but Liara quickly tells him that Shepard will fill him in on her another time or she would when she recovers and they continue their tour.

She then shows him the Engineering deck and the Shuttle bay and pretty much wraps up the tour. Liara then brings Gentaro back to the CIC deck and brings him into the back of the War Room where the plan to defeat the Reapers and anything else will be planned. Gentaro then overhears Shepard talking and turns the corner to see Shepard speaking to an old man with military like clothing on. Gentaro listens in on the conversation and hears Shepard mention Gentaro and everything about the Kamen Riders and what Gentaro told him.

"This young boy and these Kamen Riders sound like great warriors Shepard. But as you said they come from an alternate universe so there's no way we can receive their help. From what you told me they definitely would have been of great help."

"Well we're nearing the Citadel with any luck I can convince the Citadel Council to help us." Shepard says

"Good luck Shepard. Hackett out."

As the Normandy heads towards the Citadel, Gentaro quickly runs to the cockpit with Shepard walking behind him, Gentaro stares in awe at the sight of the Citadel

"Whoa that's the Citadel!" Gentaro says

"Yep that's the Citadel." Joker says as he finishes talking to the comm station

The Normandy flies towards the heart of the Citadel heading for Bay D24. As it lands Doctors from the Citadel's Huerta Memorial Hospital are on standby as they quickly rush Ashley to the Hospital to be taken care off.

"Barely got a pulse here!" The Human Medic yells

"Move'em out!" The Turian Medic yells back to the Human Medic

As Shepard walks besides them Gentaro stares into the area and sees the many species of Aliens in the area. From Asari to Turian, Gentaro stares at them until James pats him on the back telling him to keep following Shepard and Gentaro quickly catches up but then the four heroes stop.

"We're not going with?" James asks Shepard

"We need to see the Council." Liara says

"Right." James replies

"The Council, those are the head honcho guys of all of the Citadel Species right?" Gentaro asks

"Yes that's right Gentaro." Liara says

"We're here because we need help to not just fight the Reapers but also help to take back the Earth while our friends left behind buy us time." James says

"You guys said how the Reapers were going to attack all of the species though now that they're here. So wouldn't they be busy defending their planets from the Reapers?" Gentaro asks

"With any luck they can lend us their fleets and any others to help support the attempt to retake the Earth. Once the Earth has been retaken we can focus on the others." James says

"Or we could use this Prothean device that we found out about on Mars to destroy the Reapers saving both the Earth and the rest of the Galaxy." Liara says

Just then a man starts walking towards Shepard and James says

"Looks like the Council might be coming to you."

"Commander Shepard. Got word that you were arriving." The man says

"Captain Bailey, good to see you again." Shepard replies

"You too-though it's "Commander" now." Bailey replies

"Congratulations?" Shepard says in a puzzled look to the way Bailey says it

"Um thanks. Now half my job is dealing with political bullshit and escorting dignitaries around. No offense." Bailey says

"None taken. So, you're here to bring us to the council?" Shepard replies

Shepard, and Bailey start walking towards the security checkpoint with Liara, James, and Gentaro following behind.

"I'm here to tell you that the Council is expecting you, but they are dealing with their own…problems. With the war and everything." Bailey says

"That they apologize for the inconvenience, and blah, blah, blah… (Bailey pulls up his left arm and activates his Omni-Tool) Meet them here, at Udina's Office. They'll be ready soon enough.

"All right." Shepard replies

"You go on ahead. I'll meet you at Udina's office." Liara says

"I'll meet you there Liara, but first I'm going to stop by the Hospital to check in on Ash." Shepard says

"One of my men can show you the way." Bailey says

"And what about you two?" Bailey asks James and Gentaro

"I'm just a tourist today; I'll try not to get into any trouble." James replies

"I'm uhhh new here so I don't exactly know anything." Gentaro says

"New here huh well you can just ask the VI Avina for assistance." Bailey says

Bailey and Shepard then walk away towards the elevator

"Avina?" Gentaro asks Liara

"She's the VI of the entire Citadel, she just helps people around the Citadel, and has all of the historical data of all of the races, and anything to do with the Citadel. That's her right there." Liara replies pointing at the purple hologram of the Asari.

"I hope you don't mind but I have to go Gentaro. Try not to get into any trouble here." Liara says as she heads to the elevator

Gentaro looks around the area still a little bit confused about the Citadel and decides to head to Avina and ask for assistance.

As Gentaro walks over there however

"Hey kid! Hey you kid with the hairstyle!" A female voice calls out

Gentaro looks around and then sees a lady in white clothing waving her hand, Gentaro looks around and then points to himself in confusion in which she nods yes to. Gentaro walks over to the lady

"Hey kid, you came off the Normandy with Commander Shepard right?" She asks

"Uh yeah I did." Gentaro replies

"Good since the Commander left already, hope I can get him later before he leaves, I just interview you in his place." The lady says

"Eh?" Gentaro says in a confused look

"Diana Allers, Alliance News Network. I think we can help each other." Diana says

"Uh maybe, what do you do for the news?" Gentaro asks

"I'm a military reporter with a show called "Battlespace." We're carried on just about all council planets. My producers want me embedded on a Human ship, and I want that ship to be the Normandy." Diana says

"Uh sorry I'm sort of new here and I don't know if that's something you should be asking me. I would say you should ask Shepard when he comes back." Gentaro says

"Oh well alright well thanks, I guess. Maybe if the Commander allows it I might see you on the Normandy." Diana says

"Alright well bye then." Gentaro says as he walks away and towards Avina.

"Welcome to the Citadel newcomer the deep-space station that serves as the capital of the Citadel Council. How may I be of assistance?" Avina asks Gentaro

Remembering Liara mention that it holds the information on the species of the Galaxy Gentaro begins asking it questions about the different species so he can learn more about them. After 20 minutes of asking Avina questions he has learned all about the Asari, Turian, Quarian, Krogan, Salarians, and even the Prometheans that Liara had mentioned started all of the Mass Relays and the Citadel, and all of the other races of the Galaxy bringing him up to date with the Alternate Universe and decides to ask EDI about the history of the galaxy back on the Normandy so he can have time to explore the Citadel. He sees a menu of the locations of the local area and sees the Presidium Commons area and sees Apollo's Café and just then his stomach rumbles as it has been a while since he had eaten anything and so asks Avina how to get there.

_**Presidium Commons**_

Gentaro arrives at the Presidium Commons via a Shuttle transport and walks towards the Café, along the way passing by many of the passing by the many aliens and humans talking amongst one another.

"Wow so Humans and Aliens living a _sorta _peaceful life amongst each other. I wonder if that's going to happen to the future of my Earth?" Gentaro thinks in his mind

As he continues walking towards the café he soon hears a women scream and turns around to see two men push her and her friend down the stairs, and quickly grab the money on the floor that fell out of their bags and pockets. Two C-Sec officers along with Commander Bailey see this and yell at the thieves to stop. The two men quickly get up and run and Bailey and the C-Sec officers give chase. The two men force their way past Gentaro, who quickly gets up and starts chasing after them. Bailey sees this and quickly yells at Gentaro to stop but Gentaro doesn't listen and so Bailey and the C-Sec officers begin to run quicker.

The robbers keep on running passing by scared civilians too afraid to do anything as they might be armed. One of the robbers turns his head around and sees Gentaro running after them

"Great now we got a kid chasing."

"Then get out your gun and shoot him!" the other robber yells

The other robber pulls out a M-3 Predator pistol and starts firing back at Gentaro, this causes people to quickly duck down no matter where they are to avoid getting shot. As he is running he passes by a woman in purple with a news camera bot floating. She sends the bot after Gentaro and the robbers and has it change from recording to live to live stream this event to the entire Citadel. A TV stations quickly change to this event and meanwhile at the meeting of Shepard and the Council, a huge holographic screen appears interrupting the meeting as the Council, Shepard, and Liara stare at what's going on and soon Shepard and Liara see Gentaro

"Shepard its Gentaro!" Liara says

Udina and the other Council members hear this and Udina says "You know that boy or something Shepard?" Udina says

Soon they see the two robbers with one of the robbers firing his M-3 at Gentaro.

"That human boy must be mad for what he's doing." The Turian Councilor says

Gentaro continues to dodge the rounds and quickly pulls out his Fourze driver and attaches it to himself. Gentaro quickly pushes the red switches on the right down and then the ones on the left down, puts his right hand on the lever, and raises his left hand into a fist next to his head.

_**3….2….1**_

"_**Henshin!" **_

Gentaro pulls the switch and as he runs he is surrounded by two circular objects that then start to produce smoke and a powerful wind forcing people to cover their faces from the strong gust of wind and then the rings, smoke and wind disappear and Gentaro's transformation into Fourze is complete. People, and aliens a like, even Bailey and the two C-Sec officers stop, seeing this and stare in shock and awe. People all over the Citadel stare at this and begin to converse amongst themselves at what just happened. Back at the Council room the councilors themselves stare in shock and awe at what just happened.

"Oh great." Shepard says putting his hand to his forehead

"Well his covers blown." Liara says

"Not only that, we don't know if there are any Cerberus undercover operatives. Meaning that…"

Meanwhile a strange man in a large crowd somewhere records the events shown on the TV with a small miniature camera.

Fourze jumps into the air and uses his jetpack giving him a small boost flying towards the robbers

"_**It's Space Time!" **_

Fourze lands on the back of one of the robbers knocking him down and making him drop the money. The other quickly turns around and pulls out his pistol but Fourze just kicks the gun out of his hand. The robber begins to back up from Fourze

"Who are what are you?" The robber asks

"_**Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this one-on-one!"**_

The other robber gets up quietly and is about to shoot Fourze when Bailey yells

"Hey kid behind you!"

Fourze turns to see the robber, and quickly ducks to the right, grabs the man's arm and flips him over

"_**Oi I said one-on-one not two on one!" **_

The other robber helps the robber up and they both charge at Fourze and begin jabbing at him, Fourze dodges or blocks each jab and then quickly does a twister kick knocking them both back. One of the robbers quickly gets back up and charges again however Fourze quickly pulls out a shield like switch, replaces the switch for his left arm, and then pushes the new switch.

_**Shield!**_

_**Shield On!**_

A shield forms on Fourze's left arm and as the robber comes down on him with his fist he hits the shield which hurts his hand a lot. The robber yells in pain and holds his fist, and then punches with his other fist just for the same result. Fourze then kicks the robber back and into the other robber who catches him in his arms. Fourze then pulls out another switch resembling a net, places that one in the driver and then pushes the switch again.

_**Net!**_

_**Net On!**_

A small net forms on Fourze's right leg, Fourze swings it downwards and out of nowhere a gigantic electromagnetic net comes down on the robbers and traps them. The robbers try their best to escape but to no avail. Fourze stands with his arms crossed just then Bailey and the other C-Sec officers arrive to take away the robbers.

"Thanks kid didn't know you could do that. Then again I've never seen something like that before. How'd you do that?" Bailey asks

"Well uh…" Just then Fourze becomes swarmed by the nearby people as they congratulate him for what he just did. The people swarming him then begin to ask many questions like how'd you do that, or what are you?

Fourze begins to become too crowded however Bailey is able to disperse the crowd away from Fourze.

_Back at the Council Chamber…_

"Shepard since you seem to know that kid want to explain what just happened and how did he do that!" Udina says

Shepard and Liara look at each other and then back at the council as they begin to explain the Kamen Riders.

Meanwhile Fourze quickly is "attacked" by the news reporter Khalisah al-Jilani.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" Who are you young man, what is this, are you with the Alliance?" she asks

"Uhh the names Gentaro, Gentaro Kisaragi, however when I'm like this I go by the name Kamen Rider Fourze!" Gentaro replies

"Kamen Rider Fourze huh. Again though are you with the Alliance or any type of military unit?" she asks

"Well no actually, I'm just the newest Kamen Rider of the many other Kamen Riders." Gentaro replies

"I've never heard of these Kamen Riders who are they?"

"The Kamen Riders are the symbol of hope for the Earth where I come from." Gentaro says

"Where you come from you just said Earth and if that's the case then where are the Kamen Riders why aren't they protecting the Earth from the Reapers?" she asks

"Well the Kamen Riders aren't from this Earth, I'm from an alternate universe where the Kamen Riders exist and we protect that Earth, we've never known about the existence of alternate universe or alternate earths." Gentaro says

This makes the people in the crowd go all wild again after hearing this.

"You heard it here folks from me. Alternate Universe a theory that has been going around for centuries now proven here and now. Hero's from alternate universe? Could there be more hero's from alternate universe that could arrive and help fight the Reapers?" Khalisah al-Jilani says

_Back at the Council Chamber…_

Shepard and Liara had just finished their story about the events that transpired at the Saturn Station and Gentaro and the Kamen Riders. They even manage to hear Khalisah al-Jilani's story.

"You don't think this is something you should of mentioned a long time ago Shepard." Udina says

"Well I was going to get around to that…"

"Bring your friend here immediately!" Udina says

"This young man could be the key to defeating the Reapers." The Turian Councilor says

Shepard and Liara manage to locate Gentaro and they quickly bring him back to the meeting with the council.

"So you're that young man who stopped that robbery by becoming this Kamen Rider?" The Asari Councilor says

"Yeah that's me." Gentaro says

"What is that device of yours that allows you to become this Kamen Rider?" the Salarian Councilor asks

"This is the Fourze Driver it's what I use to become Kamen Rider Fourze." Gentaro says

"Is there any way for it and its powers to be replicated? We could use this to our advantage to defeat the Reapers young boy."

"Unfortunately no there's one and only one." Gentaro says

"Then I hope you wouldn't mind giving us that so we can give it to perhaps someone more skilled then you?" Udina says

"Eh. No way forget that! This driver works for me and only me." Gentaro says

"And have you proven that it only works for you?" Udina says

"Well no not really but still…" Gentaro says

"Listen young boy this is our universe not yours and with that thing we could win the war against the Reapers with lesser casualties so give it here!" Udina yells shocking the other councilors.

"Council if I may I've seen Gentaro as Fourze in action and I've seen some stuff that he can do that if you gave to someone else they would need a long time of training." Shepard says

"Actually longer there are 40 of these switches and all of them were hard to learn and use in combat, it took me week's months to become better with some of these." Gentaro says

"Leave Gentaro the driver, he's already agreed to help up fight the Reapers leave it to him and he'll be better than some random soldier who wouldn't know how to operate that." Shepard says

Udina is about to say something when the Turian Councilor speaks first

"Very well your friend can keep it."

"Just one more question Gentaro, do you know of a way to travelling between alternate universes these other Kamen Riders sound like they would be an excellent fighting group to have to fight the Reapers." The Asari Councilor asks

"Unfortunately I don't know." Gentaro says

"That's a pity." The Salarian Councilor says

"This meeting is adjourned." The Asari Councilor says

_Back at Udina's office…_

Gentaro and Liara wait outside while Shepard is inside Udina's office with the Turian Councilor and Udina. Shepard then comes out and signals Gentaro and Liara to follow.

Shepard sighs and turns to Gentaro "Gentaro you couldn't let C-Sec handle the robbers instead of you transforming into Fourze and getting us into all of that stuff?" Shepard says

"Sorry it's an instinct." Gentaro says

"Don't worry I'm not angry but I'm a little worried now. I know Cerberus and they have undercover men here at the Citadel and considering how that live broadcast of you was broadcast all over the Citadel they might have just learned about you now." Shepard says

"Well again sorry." Gentaro says

"So uh just wondering now what?" Gentaro says

"We got ourselves a new mission to the Turians's homeworld that's what." Shepard says

_Meanwhile at the Main Cerberus Base…_

The video of Kamen Rider Fourze fighting the robbers is shown on a screen as the Illusive Man watches it.

"So this is Kamen Rider Fourze." The Illusive man says as he breaths out a puff of smoke

"Yes sir he's the one I encountered on the station sir." The centurion from the Saturn Space Station says

_Flashback…_

"_**RIDER Rocket Drill Kick!" **_

As the two Cerberus assault troopers fire their guns the Centurion quickly jumps into a nearby vent and the two assault troopers get destroyed by Fourze. The centurion waits for Shepard and the others to leave the station and exits the vents. He limps to the hangar, boards a Cerberus shuttle and sets his destination back to the Cerberus HQ.

_Flashback Ends_

"Well now things just got more interesting." The Illusive Man says


	4. Fourze meets the Reapers

The Normandy exits out of the Mass Relay and flies towards Palaven's moon Menae. Shepard, Gentaro along with James and Liara are already on the shuttle waiting for Cortez to start up the shuttle and fly them towards Menae.

"Alright everyone remember we are here looking for Primarch Fedorian, he was preparing to call for a war summit when his communication was lost. The communication call came from Palaven's moon Menae as the Primarch went there as soon as the Reapers attacked Palaven. We need to find him if we have any chance for this war summit to happen." Shepard says to the rest of the team

"You got it Commander." James says

"Alright let's find this guy!" Gentaro says

The hangar bay doors open and the shuttle flies out heading towards the moon. Soon Shepard and the others see the screen come online and see the battle between the galaxies greatest military species and the Reapers.

"Oh no…no….Palaven." Liara says

"We have an old friend there." Shepard says

"Holy Hell. Their getting decimated!" James says

"Strongest military in the galaxy and the Reapers are obliterating it." Shepard says

Gentaro stares at the screen and notices Palaven in flames, and then sees gigantic metallic looking creatures with tentacles.

"So those things are the Reapers." Gentaro says

Shepard and the others nod at Gentaro, Gentaro looks back at the screen and sees a Reaper fire a laser destroying a Turian ship with one blast.

"So this is the power that the Reapers possess? They can destroy a ship with just one blast while the Turians are firing everything they've got and not even taking down one? The whole planet burns even though this battle hasn't been going on for a long time? This is madness!" Gentaro thinks inside his mind

"Was it like this on Earth?" Liara says interrupting Gentaro's thought and making him turn his attention back to Shepard to hear about the Earth.

"Yes." Shepard replies

Gentaro can't even imagine what the Earth is going through. While he feels happy that it isn't his Earth being attacked as the sight of seeing the Reapers Gentaro feels and questions himself that maybe even the Kamen Riders themselves along with all of the other Heroes might of stood a chance and if his friends would've been able to survive all of what is happening. He then tries not to think about it trying to stop the nonsense from taking his mind off what's important now. He then hears Cortez yell

"Commander the LZ's getting swarmed."

Shepard gets up from his seat and walks over to James "James open that hatch."

Shepard then takes out his M-8 Avenger and as the hatch opens up Gentaro sees strange humanoid creatures climbing up the cliffs.

"What are those things?" Gentaro asks Liara

"Husks. There are three things that the Reapers will do to someone if they get the chance. They will either kill them, place them on spikes that over time the body's organs, skin and water content are converted into cybernetic materials; blood is changed to a sickly green fluid, and the body generates an electrical charge that changes them into these mindless creatures. They vary in appearance and ability depending on the species they were converted from, and lastly if you are near a Reaper for far too long you become indoctrinated, or in which case their slave." Liara says

Gentaro becomes shocked by this but just as Liara finishes the Shuttle lands on the ground.

"Alright get in and get out! Let's move." Shepard says

The heroes jump out of the shuttle and Shepard clears the area of any remaining Husks.

A Turian soldier thanks Shepard for the help in which Shepard asks if he knows where the Primarch is. While the soldier doesn't know he directs Shepard and the others in the direction of the command center whose leader might know where the Primarch is. As Shepard, Gentaro and the others enter the camp and looking around see Turian soldiers all around either fixing up their weapons, getting more ammo, or taking a break from the battle. They also notice in some of the bunkers the dead bodies of dead Turian soldiers covered with sheets, they start looking around for someone who looks like a commander and then notice a Turian over a holographic map pointing at positions. Shepard and the others walk towards the bunker as the Turian finishes telling a soldier to get his men up on the north barricade, and the Turian sergeant to fix the comm tower.

"General?" Shepard asks

"Commander Shepard heard you were coming but didn't believe it. I'm General Corinthus." Corinthus says

"I've come to get Primarch Fedorian." Shepard says

The Turian looks up from the table and after a long time of silence then looks back down and says "Primarch Fedorian is dead. His shuttle was shot down an hour ago as it tried to leave the moon." Corinthus replies

"That's going to complicate things." Shepard says to the others

Shepard asks how things were going so far in which the General replied saying about four hundred KIA in half an hour, the General tells Shepard what the tactic they were going to use to defeat the Reapers was however because of the sheer force of the Reapers the tactic became as Shepard said _"irrelevant." _Shepard then gets back to the Primarch saying how he heard he was a good man. In which the General replies

"And a friend. He would have been an outstanding diplomat."

"So what happens now?" Shepard asks

"The Turian hierarchy provides very clear lines of succession." Liara says

Shepard asks the General in which he says with all of the casualties it was hard to tell who the next Primarch was but that Palaven Command would know. However it was impossible to get them as the communications were out, he mentions how the Husks were swarming in the area and how they couldn't get near it in which Shepard volunteers that his team could handle it. Shepard and the others then head out towards the comm tower.

_Comm Tower…_

Shepard and the others arrive at the comm tower encountering no Husks so far, Shepard tries to fix it on the panel in front of him but to no avail.

"We can't repair it from this panel." Shepard says

Shepard turns around and signals Liara to handle repairing the tower while he, James, and Gentaro held off any husks. As soon as Liara reached the other panel the Husks started climbing up from the cliffs and charging towards Shepard and the others. Shepard and James quickly open fire with their Avengers taking out a couple of the Husks while Gentaro takes out the Fourze driver and is about to transform into Fourze when

"Gentaro hold off of the transformation!" Shepard says

"Eh why?" Gentaro asks

"To put it simple I want to test you, see if you can fight while not as Fourze. The reason's because if something were to happen to the Fourze driver that I could see that you might be able to handle yourself." Shepard says

"Ahhh I get you Shepard." Gentaro replies as he puts the Fourze driver back into his jacket.

As the Husks charge at Gentaro he retaliates with a twisting to the ground kick to the feet of the husk making the husk fall on its back. Another Husk charges at him and tries to claw at him but Gentaro jumps back then and then twists kicks the Husk in the head making the husk flip over and land on its back. As Gentaro, Shepard and James continue to hold off the Husks Liara is finally able to fix the comms and heads back down to join the others. As she gets on the ground the Shepard and the others are able to finish off the last of the Husks and Shepard contacts the General telling him that the comms have been fixed in which the General thanks the General and says he will contact Palaven command. Shepard and the others head back to the command and head to the General as he finishes talking to Palaven command.

"What have we got?" Shepard asks

"As your partner said, succession is usually simple. But right now, the hierarchy's in chaos—so many dead or MIA." The General says

"I need someone—I don't care who, as long as they can get us the Turian resources we need." Shepard says

"I'm on it Shepard. We'll find the Primarch" A Turian soldier says coming to the bunker with a familiar voice that Shepard and Liara recognize.

Holding a M-92 Mantis is Shepard and Liara's old time friend and comrade

"Garrus!" Shepard says

"Vakarian sir—I didn't see you arrive." The General says

"At ease, General." Garrus says

"Good to see you again. I thought you'd be on Palaven?" Shepard says

"If we lose this moon, we lose Palaven. I'm the closest damn thing we have to an expert on Reapers, so I'm…advising." Garrus says

Shepard introduces James to Garrus and Garrus says hello to Liara to in which she is relieved to see Garrus still alive, and then moves on to Gentaro

"Gentaro this is my old friend Garrus. He's been with me since the beginning of this whole thing." Shepard says

Gentaro walks forward and extends his hands out to Garrus. Garrus gets a look at Gentaro and turns to Shepard.

"I didn't know we were that desperate that we're bringing kids into the fight Shepard." Garrus says

"Don't worry he has some surprises up his sleeve. You'll see later and then I'll explain everything later on." Shepard says

"All right. Anyways General Corinthus filled me in. We know what we're after." Garrus says

"Palaven Command tells me that the next Primarch is General Adrien Victus." The General says

"Victus? His name's crossed my desk." Liara says

"Know him Garrus?" Shepard asks

"I was fighting alongside him this morning. Lifelong military, gets results, popular with his troops. However not so popular with military command—has a reputation for playing loose end with accepted strategy. " Garrus replies

"On Taetrus, during the uprising his squad discovered a Salarian spy ring about the same time the Turian separatists did. Rather than neutralize the ring he fell back. He even gave up valuable fortifications which the rebels took…" Liara says before Garrus finishes the story

"Then the rebels attacked the Salarians. And when both groups had worn each other down, Victus moved back in. Didn't lose a man."

"Bold strategy, but wild behavior doesn't get you advanced up the meritocracy." The General says

"You think he can get the job done?" Shepard asks

"We both know conventional strategy won't beat the Reapers. He could be our best shot and I trust him." Garrus says

"Okay let's get him on the shuttle and get out of here." Shepard says just then Joker contacts Shepard on the radio.

"Commander! Shepard come in."

"Can this wait Joker. We're in a middle of a war zone." Shepard replies

"We got a situation on the Normandy Commander it's pretty bad. It's like she's possessed, shutting down systems, powering up weapons I can't find the source." Joker says

"I need the Normandy standing by we may need to bug out." Shepard says

"Should I go back and take a look?" Liara asks

"Do it." Shepard replies

As Liara runs off to the Normandy Shepard turns to Garrus.

"Garrus you said you were with Victus this morning?"

"Yeah but we got separated. He went to go bolster a flank that was breaking. Could be anywhere out there." Garrus replies

"We're trying to raise him Commander." Corinthus says

Gentaro looks towards the sky and then sees a giant winged creature fly up from behind one of the cliffs.

"Ehhhh what's that!" Gentaro says pointing at the Harvester

"Incoming Harvester! Heading for the airfield." James says as he pulls out his gun.

Shepard, Garrus, and James along with the other Turians in the camp open fire at the Harvester however the Harvester flies away before it can be taken down.

"General, tell Primarch Victus we'll rendezvous here." Shepard says

"In the meantime let's go take care of whatever that thing dropped off." Shepard tells to James, Garrus, and Gentaro.

The heroes quickly head towards the Airfield exiting out the gate leading there and are meet with the Harvester dropping Husks into the area along with the Turian Husks the Marauder along with the Husks based on the Batarians the Cannibals. The Cannibals and Marauders open fire at Shepard and the others as they take cover and begin to return fire.

"Shepard!" Gentaro yells

"Do it Gentaro!" Shepard yells back

"YOSH!" Gentaro gets up from out of cover and pulls out his Fourze Driver. Garrus snipes a Marauder in the head killing it and looks at Gentaro wondering what he's doing. Gentaro attaches the Fourze Driver to his hips which then forms a belt around him. Gentaro flips the four red switches and then crosses his left arm diagonally in front of him and places his right hand on the lever on the side.

_**3….2….1**_

"_**Henshin!" **_

Gentaro pushes the lever forward and puts his left hand to his waist and raises his right into the air. White smoke then erupts from the belt as a ring appeared above his head, energy pouring down from it and causing a small gust of wind. As the smoke disappears Kamen Rider Fourze puts his hands down.

"Well that's something new." Garrus says

"_**It's Space Time!" **_Fourze yells raising his hands into the air.

"Hey Shepard want to explain to me what just happened." Garrus asks

"Garrus meet Kamen Rider Fourze." Shepard replies

Fourze jumps down and charges towards the Husks engaging them in hand-to-hand combat. As one Husk charges Gentaro throws his arm sideways making the Husk hit it and falls on its back. Another Husk charges at Fourze and tries clawing him but Fourze jumps back kicks away an attack from the Husks right hand, and then jumps into the air towards the Husk and uses his jetpack and punches the Husk in the face sending it flying. As more Husks start coming towards him Fourze takes out two switches with one with a chain ball on it, and the other looking like a hammer. He places them on his driver replacing two of the switches and then he pushes the switches activating them.

_**Chain Array!**_

_**Hammer!**_

_**Chain Array On!**_

_**Hammer On!**_

On Fourze's right hand a chain ball appears replacing his hand, and on the other hand it is replaced with a hammer.

"Sheesh this guy's full of weapons!" James says as he takes out a Cannibal.

"He did say that he has 40 switches in all each with a different use." Shepard replies

As a Husk gets close to Fourze he swings the hammer into the Husks stomach sending the Husk flying back and crashing into a couple of other Husks. The Husks knocked down get back up and charge again at Fourze. Fourze swings at Chain Array at them and sends the Husks flying away. Seeing more husks coming from his left and right he twists in a full circle with his Chain Array sending the Husks flying back. As he deactivates the switches seeing the Husks done with he is hit a couple of times by the Cannibal and Marauders weapons with each strike hitting him sending sparks flying in every direction until they stop shooting at him.

"Oi so that's how you want to play huh!" Fourze says as he pulls out a switch resembling a minigun. He replaces a switch with this one and rotates the barrels on it.

_**Gatling!**_

_**Gatling On!**_

On Fourze's left leg a small gatling gun appears over his leg.

"Take THIS!" Fourze yells and he opens fire with the Gatling gun at the Cannibals and Marauders taking them out in a hail of bullets. As Shepard, James, and Garrus continue to make quick work of the other husks a large group of husks charge at Fourze.

"Fourze look out!" Shepard yells

Fourze looks at the incoming horde of husks and quickly thinks of the switch to use.

"Alright now to show Shepard and the others a State Change!" Fourze says to himself

Fourze pulls out a yellow switch, replacing the Chain Array switch with this one.

_**Elek!**_

_**Electric On!**_

In a blinding flash of light Fourze's color of white changes to gold and his eyes to blue, electricity begins to surge out from him, and in his right hand appears some type of sword. Fourze picks up the plug and plugs it into the left side socket. As two Husks get close Fourze strikes one of them shocking the husk back a little, and as the other one comes Fourze continually jabs at it or strikes it shocking it more and more each time, as the two husks charge again Fourze swings the Rod and as it contacts them sends a huge volt of electricity into the husks sending them flying back getting electrocuted to death along the way. Ten more husks charge towards Fourze who un-plugs the plug from the socket and then places it in the middle one. Fourze then starts swinging the Rod sending out slashes of energy at the husks taking them down before they can get near him. Finally he places the plug in the right socket as two Marauders charge towards him; he swings the Rod which then sends out three pulses of electricity around the marauders immobilizing them. With the marauders immobilized Fourze takes the Elek switch out and places it into the Rod which then starts charging up with electricity.

_**Limit Break!**_

Fourze charges towards the marauders

"_**Rider Ten Billion Volt Break!" **_

Fourze slashes across the two marauders as he passes by them and once past them, the marauders fall down and with the electricity in them results in a huge explosion.

As the last of the Husks fall Shepard and the others run over to Kamen Rider Fourze who changes back to his original state.

"Gentaro what was that?" Shepard asks

"A State Change, I have five Switch's that allow me to change states changing into a state that gives me that attributes powers and abilities like the Elek which gives me the power of electricity." Fourze replies

"Well that sounds interesting." Shepard replies

"Well yeah that's okay just ignore the Turian over here that's all confused on what just happened here and all that's okay." Garrus says

"Like I said Garrus I'll tell you later." Shepard says

"Shepard come in!" Corinthus asks over the radio

"I hear you General what's going on?" Shepard replies

"We're still trying to raise the Primarch, but we've got trouble back here at the main barricade. If the Reapers breach it we're done." Corinthus says over the radio

"We're on the way!" Shepard says

Shepard and the others quickly re-enter the compound and head towards the main barricade. Arriving at the main barricade Shepard and the others climb up the ladder; Shepard mans the defensive turret with James and Garrus taking aim with their weapons. Fourze climbs up the ladder

"Fourze maybe you should use this turret, you don't have anything to take down the Husks with from long range, and I don't think your Launcher or Gatling are going to do since they are on your leg." Shepard says

"Don't worry I got something for this." Fourze says pulling out a red switch and placing it where the Elek switch was before.

_**Fire!**_

_**Fire On!**_

Fourze then state changes into the Fire state and takes out his Hee-Hackgun.

"Nice." Shepard says

"Yosh!" Fourze says with a thumb up.

As the Reapers begin to appear the heroes open fire on the Husks. As the husks begin landing the team opens fire on them, wave after wave of husks continue to attack the barricade and scale the cliffs to the side of the barricade but the heroes manage to take them all down before they can get any closer. As the attack begins to calm down James yells

"Holy hell what is that thing!"

The team then sees a gigantic husk creature jump down from the cliff in front of them.

"Whaa that things huge!" Fourze yells

"Take it out fast!" Shepard says

The heroes open fire on the creature just as it charges at the barricade. Firing everything they got at it and it doesn't go down and nears the barricade at full ramming speed.

"Brace yourselves!" Shepard yells as the Brute hits the barricade at full force however Shepard falls to the ground below.

"Shepard!" Fourze yells out

Shepard quickly gets up as the Brute charges at Shepard. Shepard rolls out of the way dodging the attack and forcing the brute to stop before hitting the cliff. Fourze jumps off of the barricade and charges at the brute firing at it while running. Shot after shot of energy blasts impact on the brute hurting it but not heavily. As the brute turns around and prepares to charge at Fourze. Fourze quickly takes out his Fire Switch and inserts it into his gun, Fourze then pulls out the Gatling and Launcher switches placing them in the driver and activating them attaching them to his legs.

_**Gatling!**_

_**Launcher!**_

_**Gatling On!**_

_**Launcher On!**_

Fourze pushes forward on the lever on the driver and then points his gun at the brute.

_**Fire Launcher Gatling!**_

_**Limit Break!**_

Then at the same time Fourze fires all of his weapons at the same time at the brute impacting the brute who stands no chance against all of the power and is destroyed in a huge explosion. Shepard thanks Fourze and then receives a call from the general

"Shepard, Corinthus here."

"What's the word on the Primarch?" Shepard asks

"Still can't get a stable comm link." The General replies

"OK I'm going on foot Shepard out."

"Garrus take me to the last place you saw Victus."

The team immediately follows Garrus to the last place he saw Victus. Along the way the team sees a Reaper take out a Turian Frigate with one shot, and Garrus tells them about the big orange spot on Palaven is where he was born, which is now in flames.

"That's rough, still have family there?" James asks

"My Dad, a sister." Garrus replies

"How bad is it?" Fourze asks Garrus

"Three million lost the first day, five the second." Garrus replies to the Kamen Rider

"That many in one day!" Fourze says shocked by this news

"How's your military holding up?" Shepard asks

"Look around that should give you some idea." Garrus replies

"You're putting up a good fight." Shepard says

"For now butt how much longer until the fights kicked right out of ya." Garrus says

"If they had only listened to your warning about the Reapers." Garrus says

"What you tried warning these guys and they didn't listen?!" Fourze asks

"They didn't believe the Reapers were real. Thought it was a fantasy story." Shepard says

"If only they did. Then we might have been ready." Garrus says

"Maybe hard to figure how you're prepared for something like this." James says

As the team progresses they find a group of Turian soldiers who had seen Victus head south about a half hour ago. After fighting through more husks James then asks Shepard

"So Loco. You really think this Summit will work? I mean Asari, Salarians? Where's the Krogan and the Batarian? Where's the meat?"

"It's not that easy." Shepard replies

"The Batarians took the first hit when the Reapers arrived. Not much left of them…And the Krogan have never forgiven us for the Genophage." Garrus says

"Genophage?" Fourze asks

"I'll tell you later Fourze." Shepard says

"Right Turians sterilized them." James says

"Salarians came up with it." Garrus says

"And the Krogan hate them both for it." Shepard says

"Yeah so in which case they won't be joining us." Garrus says

"To Bad I've fought with a Krogan their tough sons of a bitches." James says

As the team arrives at the camp they find it under attack by the Reapers.

"No Reapers are taking this Primarch from me!" Shepard says

"We're right behind you Shepard!" Fourze yells

The team charge into the camp and see more husks get dropped out of the sky. As Shepard, James and Garrus open fire on the husks Fourze takes out the Hopping and Chainsaw switches and place them in the driver.

_**Hopping!**_

_**Chainsaw!**_

_**Hopping On!**_

_**Chainsaw On!**_

As the switches appear on his leg Fourze starts using the hopping switch to jump all over the battlefield. Fourze either uses the hopping or the chainsaw to take out husks, using the hopping switch he continues to hit husks in the chest making them fall on their back giving Shepard, the others or the Turian soldiers to take out the husk or using the chainsaw to take out close together husks swinging his chainsaw sideways cutting them right across their chests. Shepard rolls out of cover taking out his M-23 Katana charging at the husks and firing at them at point blank with the shotgun blowing them back, as a husk charges towards him and no rounds in the gun Shepard activates the Omni-Blade and drives it through the husks skull and tosses him aside. Just then two brutes appear and start attacking Shepard and his team. Shepard divides the team up and while he and Fourze take on one brute James and Garrus take on the other one while the Turian soldiers cover them taking out any other husks in the area.

_**Schop! **_

_**Schop On!**_

A giant shovel appears on Fourze's right arm, he scoops up a bunch of the dirt and rocks and throws it at the brute but the brute swats away the dirt and rocks and charges at Fourze. Fourze tries to dodge but the brute hits Fourze in the stomach with its elbow and pins Fourze against the wall hurting him and then leaves Fourze to attack Shepard.

"Ahhhh that hurt." Fourze says now stuck to the cliff.

Shepard rolls out of the way and fires his M-8 Avenger at the back of the brute who just turns right back around, picks up a huge rock and tosses it at Shepard. The rock hits the ground in front of Shepard and the force of the impact sends Shepard flying back and landing close to Fourze.

"Oi Shepard I could use some help here!" Fourze asks

Shepard gets back up and pulls Fourze out of the cliff,

"Thanks." Fourze says

"No Problem. You have something to use to take that thing down?" Shepard asks

"Well I uh… No wait I got some switches that ought to do the trick." Fourze says

Meanwhile James and Garrus continue to take on their brute but still not doing any better than Shepard and Fourze. As they roll out of the way to dodge the brute's charge Garrus jumps on the brutes back and puts his gun around the brutes neck, the brute tries to buck off Garrus but Garrus is able to hold on and tries to grab his pistol; however the brute turns around against a bunker wall and jumps back into it. Garrus yells in pain and as the brute gets off Garrus falls off the brutes back in pain. The brute charges at James who fires his M-8 Avenger at it giving it everything he's got but the brute charges into James and sends James flying back into rock. Fourze pulls out two blue switches and puts them in the Fourze driver and activates them

_**Water!**_

_**Freeze!**_

_**Water On!**_

_**Freeze On!**_

A small refrigerator and a small faucet appear on Fourze's legs, Fourze lifts his leg forward pointing his water switch at the brute who charges at Fourze, Fourze then fires the water from it and a the same time fires the freezing vapor and as the water hits the brute the freezing vapor freezes the water which freezes the brute in place. Fourze pulls out the water switch and places the drill switch in its place and presses the drill and rocket switches.

_**Rocket!**_

_**Drill!**_

_**Rocket On!**_

_**Drill On!**_

As the Rocket replaces his right arm and the drill replaces the left leg Fourze jumps into the air and points the Rocket and Drill towards the still frozen brute.

_**Rocket Drill Limit Break!**_

"_**Rider Rocket Drill Kick!"**_

Fourze flies towards the brute and with the powerful kick destroys the brute. Meanwhile with James and Garrus, James wakes up from his knockout to see the brute over him and raise its arms ready to pummel James. However Garrus is able to recover quickly jumps onto the brute's back, climbs up its back and with his Mantis sniper rifle fires a shot through the brute's head killing the brute. With the area now clear of husks the bunker the Turians were held up in lowers it plank and Victus steps out of the bunker and walks towards Shepard and his team.

"General Victus?" Shepard asks

"Yes." Victus replies

"I'm Commander Shepard of the Normandy."

"Ah Commander, I know who you are. I can't wait to find out what brings you out here." Victus says

"Vakarian where did you go?"

"Heavy Reaper unit on the right flank. I believe your exact words were. "Get that thing the hell off my men!"" Garrus replies

"Appreciate it." Victus says

Shepard then steps forward "General you're needed off planet. I came here to get you."

"It will take something beyond important for me to leave my men, or my Turian brothers and sisters in their fight." Victus replies

"Fedorian was killed. You're the new Primarch." Garrus says

"You're needed immediately to chair a summit and represent your people in the fight against the Reapers." Shepard says

Victus walks past Shepard and walks a little bit more before stopping and stare at Palaven.

"I'm the new Primarch of Palaven? Negotiating for the Turian Hierarchy?"

"Yes." Shepard says

"I've spent my whole life in the military. I'm no diplomat…I hate diplomats."

"War is your resume. At a time like this, we need leaders who've been through hell." Shepard says

"I like that. Your right." Victus replies

"And honestly uniting these races might take much more strength then facing the Reapers." Shepard says walking towards a cliff and pointing out the devastation of Palaven.

"See this devastation Primarch? Double that for Earth. I need an alliance. I need the Turian Fleet."

Victus walks forward towards Shepard and after a moment of silence says "Give me a moment to say goodbye to my men."

Shepard nods in agreement and as Victus leaves to talk to his men Garrus walks forward "Without him here, there's a good chance we could lose this moon."

"Without him up there there's a good chance we could lose everything." Shepard replies

Garrus the turns to the Reaper walking far away from their position but because of its size it seems much closer.

"Look at that! And they want my opinion on how to stop it?"

"Failed C-Sec officer, vigilante…and I'm their expert advisor?"

"Think you can win this thing Shepard?"

"Yeah I don't know Garrus. But I'm sure going to give it my best shot. And besides you saw Fourze out there in the battlefield right? (Shepard and Garrus then look at Fourze who is talking to James) with any luck he could be of big help." Shepard says

"Yeah but he's just one man Shepard, and not even a man a teenage boy which you still need to explain to me about this kid. But still, besides I don't see any of his weapons have the ability to take down one of those things (Garrus points to the Reaper)." Garrus says

"But I'm damn sure that nobody else can do it. For whatever its worth I'm with you."

Shepard and Garrus then shake hands "Welcome aboard" Shepard says to his old friend.

Shepard then turns to Victus "Are you ready Primarch Victus?"

Victus turns around and walks to Shepard. "One thing. Commander I appreciate your need for our fleets but I can't spare them. Not while my world is burning. But if the pressure could be taken off Palaven…"

"That's a pretty tall order." Shepard replies

"We need the Krogan. I can't see us winning this thing without them. Get them to help us, and then we can help you." Victus says

"The Krogan…" Shepard says

"Looks like your summit just got a lot more interesting." Garrus says

With the Primarch Shepard signals for the Shuttle for pick up and as the shuttle arrives and they board they fly back to the Normandy.


	5. The Nightmare

_Back on the Normandy…_

While Commander Shepard was talking with the Asari Councilor, Admiral Hackett, and Primarch Victus. Garrus had gone back to the gun battery room to do some calibrations, Gentaro followed him there and asked Garrus some questions about the Turians, his life, and what the Genophage was. Once Garrus had finished explaining everything he then asked Gentaro about the Fourze Driver, Kamen Rider Fourze, and his history. Gentaro like before had told Garrus his story, and the story of the Kamen Riders, and how he had gotten there to their universe mentioned EDI's Alternate Universe talk.

"Alternate Universes, Kamen Riders geez talk about a page turner." Garrus says

"Yeah Shepard has told me a lot about this universe, and then there was some stuff I learned from EDI and then more from the VI on the Citadel Avina." Gentaro says

"So let me get this straight though Udina tried to take your Fourze Driver and give it to someone experienced in combat here but with no experience in how to work that thing? That just makes no sense at all." Garrus says

"Yeah it's taking away the point that while whoever would of gotten this has combat experience in this universe he doesn't know how to work it. Meanwhile I have faced some powerful enemies back in my universe and I know how to work the Fourze driver." Gentaro says

"Did you try and tell him that?" Garrus asks

"Well I was about to when Shepard came in and saved the day." Gentaro replies

"Well trust me kid that's what Shepard's good at getting people out of tough situations." Garrus says

"Still this Genophage thing just… well what you guys couldn't find another way?" Gentaro asks

"Back then no one cared as long as the Krogan were under control no one cared. Though there are people now and days even Turians who wish they could undo it. The Salarians though not so much." Garrus says

Just then the power of the Normandy begins to fade but then comes back online. Gentaro and Garrus look at each other in confusion when they hear Joker over the loudspeaker.

"Commander EDI just went offline."

"I don't know she's not responding, and I can't access the AI Core Diagnostics." Joker says talking to Shepard

"That doesn't sound good." Garrus says

"I better go help Shepard just in case." Gentaro says

Gentaro exits the room and sees Shepard run into the Medical Bay; Gentaro runs in after him and sees Shepard along with one of the crewman and Engineer Greg Adams standing in front of the door leading to the AI Core. Gentaro walks up to Shepard and Shepard nods seeing him which Gentaro knows is the signal for him to prepare to become Fourze. Gentaro takes out the Fourze Driver and puts it on which then forms a belt around him.

"I'm going in." Shepard says to Gentaro and the crew members

Gentaro prepares to flip the switches of the Fourze drive as the door opens. Nothing but smoke is seen and some small flams in which Adams runs in with a fire extinguisher and douses out the flames. Shepard then walks in

"EDI talk to me."

Just then the power starts to become back on and Shepard, and Gentaro and the crew members then see a shadowy figure in the smoke walking towards them. Just then the Cerberus Synthetic walks out but

"Is there a particular topic you wish to discuss, Shepard?" EDI's voice comes out from the body instead.

"EDI?" Shepard asks

Gentaro de-attaches his Fourze Driver and puts it back in his jacket.

"Eh that's EDI I thought that was the Cerberus Synthetic?" Gentaro asks

"Yes it's me." EDI says looking at her new body.

"You're in Dr. Eva's body." Shepard says

"Not all of me. But I have control of it. It was not a seamless transition." EDI says

"Gentaro you can go now since everything seems okay." Shepard says

"Okay." Gentaro says

Gentaro leaves the room and decides to talk to Dr. Chakwas.

"Oi hey there Doc." Gentaro says

"Ah Gentaro nice to see you survived your first encounter with the Reapers." Dr. Chakwas replies

"What you didn't think that I was going to make it?" Gentaro asks

"Hey Adams you owe me five bucks!" Chakwas yells to the engineer as he exits the medical bay.

"You guys placed a bet to see if I was going to survive my first encounter?" Gentaro says

"Well…yes I said you were going to survive, Adams thought otherwise."

"You guys do realize that where I came from I was literally fighting for my life almost every single day of the week right?" Gentaro asks

"Well yeah but Adams thought who you fought couldn't compare to the Reapers." Chakwas replies

"Well sure some of the enemies I fought were sorta not that tough but there were a lot of tough Zodiarts I went up against." Gentaro says

"Well I better get back to work; perhaps we can talk again later if you want to." Chakwas says

"Alright well see ya." Gentaro replies

Not finding a lot else to do Gentaro decides to pay a visit to Liara in her office.

"Hey Liara." Gentaro says

"Oh hello there Gentaro." Liara replies

"So what are ya doing?" Gentaro says

"Let me guess couldn't think of anything else to do and so you decided to pay me a visit." Liara says

"Well….Yeah."

"Well if you really are interested I'm just trying to get into some contact with some of my agents. Trying to figure out how some planets are doing in evacuating before the Reapers arrive." Liara says

"Your agents….Oh yeah Shepard mentioned you were the new Shadow Broker. He even told m all about what the Shadow Broker does. So is it interesting for you." Gentaro asks

"I've been able to find out stuff about some people that I never knew before, and I've been able to advance some researches of mine into the Reapers and Prometheans thanks to all of the agents I have." Liara says

Just then a round glowing ball flies up to Gentaro.

"Hello there sir."

Gentaro jumps back a little bit "Oi Liara what's this?"

"Oh that's Glyph he's a drone who does work for whoever the Shadow Broker is, or in which case now me. I was able to rescue it from the Shadow Broker's ship before Cerberus destroyed it. Now it works as my assistant here on the Normandy." Liara says

"Ah, all right. Well (yawns) I'm tired." Gentaro says

"I imagine you are, I heard from Garrus and James what you did out there and what you went through." Liara says

"But be prepared the War Summit's soon and we're going to need you ready in case we have to do any missions." Liara says

"You got it see ya later Liara." Gentaro says exiting the room.

Gentaro heads to his room which is the Observation room as the crew quarters are full for the other crew members, and there was nowhere else for him to sleep in, however he does enjoy the view he gets from there into the vast opening of space. Gentaro changes into some sleeping wear that he had bought while at the Citadel and lies down on the couch and falls asleep tired from the battle.

As Gentaro sleeps he begins to have a nightmare.

_In the nightmare Gentaro finds himself back at school with his friends of the Kamen Rider Club. As school ends and him and his friends leave to go home the sky turns red and then before Gentaro's eyes Reapers begin to fly down from the sky and open fire on the city. Buildings crumble from a single blast, rows of houses are destroyed, people all over being disintegrated by the Reapers lasers who killed by incoming Husks. Gentaro and his friends find themselves running through the streets of the city to survive the attack. Running through the ruined streets full of rubble, fire, and bodies of the dead all over, Gentaro and his friends stop at a crossroads street and then looking into a wall of fire can then see through it the Seven Legendary Riders engaging the husks on the ground. Gentaro and his friends cheer them on but as they finish off the last of the Husks a Reaper walks over to them and opens fire with its laser and in a single blast the Seven Legendary are killed by the Reaper. _

"_NO!" Gentaro yells he then looks all around him as on the other streets he sees other Kamen Riders fighting the husks._

_On one street he sees Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, Black, and RX fighting husks when they turn around they see a mass of Cannibals and Marauders who open fire on them, the Riders are massacred in a hail of bullets by the husks falling down and a huge explosion occurring and the Riders are dead. _

_Gentaro looks down another street to see Shin, ZO, and J fighting but become overwhelmed by Husks who begin to claw them to death. Another street he sees Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, and Kabuto fighting more husks but then a group of Harvester's fly over them and fire their Twin Cannons at the Riders destroying them in a hail of cannon blasts. Finally looking down another street he sees all the versions of Den-O, Kiva, Decade, Double, and OOO's fighting more husks. Just then the harvesters drop in a large group of brutes which the Riders stand no chance against as the brutes proceed to pummel the Riders and kill them._

"_All the Riders…No." Gentaro says just then_

"_GENTARO!" Gentaro turns around to see his friends trapped on all sides by a wall of fire. Gentaro pulls out the Fourze driver and attaches it to himself. He flips the switches and pushes on the lever but nothing happens. _

"_Wha… What's going on? (Gentaro tries again but to no avail) Why…Why can't I Henshin?" Gentaro asks himself _

_The sound of a Reaper draws his attention as it lands on top of Gentaro's friends and prepares to fire its laser at them. _

"_Gentaro!" They all yell out _

_The Reaper fires its laser at them causing Gentaro to yell "NOOOOOOO!" _

_Nightmare Ends…_

Gentaro jumps up from his sleep breathing heavily and with his face sweating. He looks around again and he is still in the observation room onboard the Normandy.

As he begins to slow down his breathing he says "It was only a dream. It was only a dream." Gentaro says.

He looks back at the window staring into space; he gets up from his rest and walks towards the window.

"I must help Shepard stop the Reapers." Gentaro says to himself

"If the Reapers were able to find a way to travel across alternate universes. Then that nightmare might become reality!" Gentaro says inside his head

Just then the door opens up with James walking in.

"Hey Gentaro we just got a new mission. Get ready and meet us in the hangar." James says

"R…Right." Gentaro says

Gentaro grabs his Fourze driver, gets dressed back into his clothing and quickly heads to the hangar bay. Once Gentaro gets there he then sees before his eyes a Krogan but not just any Krogan an old friend of Shepard's Urdnot Wrex.

"Gentaro excellent timing." Shepard says

"What happened?" Gentaro asks

"The War Summit. We got a mission to get some female krogans from a Salarian STG station, we're finding a cure for the Genophage so the Krogan can help us in the war." Shepard says

"Got it." Gentaro says then sees Wrex walk towards him

"Ah who's this guy?" Gentaro asks

"This is Urdnot Wrex he's an old friend who helped me to stop Saren all those years ago."

"Nice to meet you kid." Wrex says

"So Shepard I guess you're getting desperate to since your bringing this kid into the fight against the Reapers?" Wrex says

"You'll be surprised by what this kid can do Wrex." Shepard says

"(Sighs) this is going to keep on happening to all of Shepard's friends who see me isn't it?" Gentaro says to himself but not knowing Liara was right behind him.

"Probably." Liara says walking past him into the shuttle where Garrus and James already are.

Shepard, Wrex, and Gentaro enter the shuttle and as the hangar bay door opens the shuttle flies towards the planet Sur'Kesh.


	6. Rescuing the Female Krogan

_Approaching the Facility on Sur'Kesh…_

"This is the Salarian homeworld we're heading to. They aren't used to seeing Krogan here, so let's keep it simple. We land, get the females, and leave before anyone changes their mind. " Shepard says

"I still don't trust a word they say." Wrex says

"Let diplomacy play out. You'll get what you want." Shepard replies

"These females are the best and probably last hope for my people." Wrex says

"We'll bring them back Wrex don't worry." Liara says

"I appreciate that Liara. I wouldn't want anyone else for the ride." Wrex replies

"(coughs)." Garrus says getting Wrex's attention

"I suppose I can make room for you to Garrus (laughs)." Wrex replies

"Figured you'd gone soft sitting on your throne, forgot how to hold a gun." Garrus replies

Wrex laughs and then looks at Gentaro "Still don't know about you kid." Wrex says

"Commander I have the Salarian base on sensors." Cortez says

"Set her down." Shepard replies

As the Shuttle hovers over the landing sight Cortez then receives a message as Shepard walks into the cockpit.

"Commander, Salarian ground control says we don't have the clearance to land." Cortez says

"Tell them that the Dalatrass authorized this herself." Shepard replies

"I knew they'd never keep their word." Wrex says walking to the door.

"Let's see them try and stop a Krogan airdrop." Wrex says opening the door.

"Wrex!" Shepard yells

Wrex jumps out of the shuttle landing on the ground with a loud boom. This attracts the Salarian security forces to the landing site.

"We have an unauthorized landing!" A Salarian says over the loudspeaker

As two Salarians run up to Wrex and point their omni-tools at him "And who authorized you to hold my race hostage!" Wrex says sending out a burst of Biotics sending the two Salarians flying back and into the pillars.

Wrex takes out his shotgun when two red dots appear on his armor and quickly move to his head. He looks up to see two Salarian snipers pointing their snipers right at him. That's when Shepard, Liara, Garrus, and Gentaro jump out of the shuttle onto the ground. As two more Salarian soldiers run up "Halt!"

"Stand down hold your fire!" A Salarian yells running past the now three Salarian guards

"Commander Shepard restrain your colleague. We only found out about this transfer a few moments ago." The Salarian says

"I would like to avoid a diplomatic incident." Shepard replies

"As would we." The Salarian replies

"But you have something valuable to Wrex." Shepard says

"Something worth dying for." Wrex adds in.

"This matter can be resolved, but I must insist he remain under guard." The Salarian says

Wrex groans at the sound of this until Shepard says "I can handle this Wrex."

Wrex looks at Shepard and then puts away his shotgun. "Anything goes wrong, and all bets are off."

Shepard and the others walk with the Salarian while Cortez settles the shuttle onto the landing pad and Wrex is escorted off the landing pad.

"I'm Padok Wiks, and I appreciate your understandings Commander. With war on everyone's mind our people are on edge." Padok says

"As you can see this base contains valuable information." Padok says as they watch the Salarians lower a container holding a yahg.

"Does that include studying lost Krogan?" Shepard says

"The females were in poor health when we found them on Tuchanka. They were brought here to stabilize their condition." Padok replies

"This whole planet smells wrong." Wrex says walking down the stairs

"I'd like to see them." Shepard says

"Of course, I'll need to clear you for the lower levels. Give me a few moments and meet me at the elevator." Padok says

As the team wait for Padok to get them clearance they head over and talk to Wrex asking them about the females they were holding at the facility and the Reaper sightings on Tuchanka. As they finish talking to him and head over to the elevator the team then run into the Salarian who helped Shepard and his first team on Virmire Major Kirrahe. Shepard introduces Gentaro to Kirrahe and then mentions how he had helped them back on Virmire. After talking for a while about whether the Salarians might be ready for the Reapers, and talking about the past and the females at the facility Padok calls over Shepard and the others and as they are about to leave Kirrahe then tells Shepard that regardless of politics him and his men will help Shepard to take back the earth no matter what.

Arriving at the elevator and after the scanner scans Shepard Padok authorizes the elevator door to open to them and as they enter the alarm starts to sound.

"What's happening?" Shepard says

Padok looks at his omni-tool and replies to the Commander "Sensors have picked up activity in the perimeter. Hurry Commander someone will meet you below."

Shepard and the others enter the elevator as they see Padok and the other Salarians running to find out what's going on. Arriving in the lower levels they walk out and hear a conversation between two Salarians

"All specimens are accounted for sir." A Salarian soldier say as he and another soldier walk away and then Shepard and the others except Gentaro see a familiar Salarian.

"Shepard excellent timing, good to have you here." Mordin Solus says as he runs over to Shepard and the others.

"Mordin?" Shepard says surprised

"Eyesight still sharp, surprise understandable. Hadn't expected to return to work." Mordin says

"You're back with STG?" Garrus asks

"Special consultant. Had to be me. Someone else might have gotten it wrong." Mordin says

Mordin then looks around them and then whispers to Shepard and the others. "Helped female Krogan, fed information to Clan Urdnot. Encouraged political pressure to free females. "

"You must be Wrex's inside source." Shepard says

"Yes. Can explain later, security warnings not normal. Need to get offworld for sake of Krogan." Mordin replies as he walks away with Shepard and the others following him.

"Females had weaken immune systems. Side effect of Maelon's cure." Mordin says

They then stop in front of a container with body bags covering the dead Female Krogans. "These didn't survive." Mordin says

"I'm sure you did everything you could Mordin." Shepard says

"Arrived too late. Cannot delay now. One survivor. Immune to the Genophage, can synthesize cure from her tissue." Mordin replies

"She's still her?" Shepard asks

"Yes. Last hope for Krogan, if she dies Genophage cure…problematic." Mordin says

Mordin then leads Shepard and the others to the container with the female Krogan inside.

"Please be careful, Krogan slow too trust." Mordin says

Shepard then walks forward "I'm Commander Shepard. Alliance Navy."

"Are you here to kill me?" The female Krogan replies

"Goddess what she's been through!" Liara says looking at her omni-tool telling her about the female Krogan.

"Urdnot Wrex and I are here to take you home." Shepard replies

"Why? What am to you?" she asks

"You're the future of the Krogan race, I'm fighting for that." Shepard says

Just then the alarm goes off again.

"Then I hope you brought an army." The female Krogan says

"Alert unidentified vessels have breached the perimeter!"

Salarians all over start running to see what is going on or to get weapons in case it is an attack. A Salarian yells to gather all of the data, and then one runs to the female krogans data computer and Shepard asks "What's happening?"

"We have multiple ships inbound." The Salarian replies

Just then Shepard's omni-tool starts going off, he turns around and activates it for a video communication to open up and Wrex is inside the shuttle.

"Shepard, Cerberus troops are attacking the base. Get the females out of their now!" Wrex says

"Only one survived Wrex. It might be safer down here." Shepard says

"What so the Salarians can kill her like the others. No deal. If you still want this alliance get her out of there!" Wrex replies

Shepard turns around and tells the Salarian "Release the female we're leaving."

"I can't during lockdown all specimen are to—"The Salarian is then shocked in the back by Mordin "Objection noted. Now please release Krogan." The Salarian then opens up a door and Mordin walks in to get the container moving to the upper levels.

"Need to monitor pod as it clears quarantine procedures." Mordin says as he enters "Meet us at next checkpoint Shepard. Likely Cerberus opposes Genophage cure."

Shepard then walks up to the container and reassures the female Krogan "You'll see Tuchanka again I promise." Shepard says as the container starts to go up.

"Gentaro ready up!" Shepard yells

"Right." Gentaro replies

Gentaro takes out the Fourze driver and places it on his waist which then forms a belt around him. Gentaro flips the four red switches and then crosses his left arm diagonally in front of him and places his right hand on the lever on the side.

_**3….2….1**_

"_**Henshin!"**_

Gentaro pushes the lever forward and puts his left hand to his waist and raises his right into the air. White smoke then erupts from the belt as a ring appeared above his head, energy pouring down from it and causing a small gust of wind. As the smoke disappears Kamen Rider Fourze puts his hands down.

"How amazing." Mordin says getting a look at what just happened. "This is something I definitely need to talk to that kid about later on when we escape." Mordin says to himself

Shepard, Fourze and the others then run back to the elevator but as the door opens a bomb is seen in the middle.

"Oh crap." Garrus says

"Ahhhhh!" Fourze yells

"Get back!" Shepard says as he and the others quickly jump or roll back away from the elevator as it explodes.

" Commander Shepard are you alright!" A Salarian asks

"Is there another way out of here?" Shepard asks

"On the other side of the lab an emergency exit." Another Salarian says

Mordin then comes over the comm "Shepard Cerberus forces trying to locate female. Quarantine checkpoint under attack hurry!"

Shepard and the others quickly run out of the lab and head to their right and begin climbing up a ladder as Wrex comes over the comms. "Shepard it's Wrex I took the shuttle! Do whatever it takes to get the female to the landing pad! I'll try and make life miserable for Cerberus."

Shepard and the others find themselves outside after climbing out the ladder and exiting out the door, they turn to the right to see two Salarians get killed by a squad of Cerberus soldiers who notice Shepard and the others and open fire on them. Shepard, Garrus and Liara return fire while Fourze gets to cover and pulls out two switches shaped like a wheel and scissors, he places them in the driver and activates them.

_**Wheel!**_

_**Scissors!**_

_**Wheel On!**_

_**Scissors On!**_

His left arm is replaced with giant scissors and his leg becomes akin to a segway with two wheels. Fourze drives towards two Cerberus soldiers as they fire at him but he dodges the shots and slices across the body of the Cerberus soldier on his left while the other turns around and continues to fire at Fourze who turns around a pillar and slices across the Cerberus soldiers body as well. Shepard charges in with his M-8 Avenger taking out two Cerberus soldiers as he crouches down behind a small wall. Liara casts the Singularity Biotic catching the rest of the Cerberus soldiers in it making them easy pickings as Garrus and Liara fire their M-3 Predators at them finishing them off. Just then another Cerberus shuttle hovers over them but Fourze quickly takes out the Scissors Switch and then puts in a switch shaped like a winch.

_**Winch! **_

_**Winch On!**_

Fourze fires it at the shuttle attaching it to the door as it opens and pulls on it with all of his strength and causing the shuttle to fly sideways and crash into the building and the debris to fall to the ground below. Shepard and the others quickly move out and as they go through another door they see a yahg break through the wall at the end of the hallway with two Cerberus soldiers killing them and causing a small fire to burst out from the nearby pipes. The yahg roars at the group and then quickly runs away.

"Careful there goes the next Shadow Broker." Shepard says

"Could've sworn he was muttering T'Soni the entire time." Garrus says

"Not funny." Liara replies with Gentaro giving off a small laugh

The team quickly jumps across a small gap to the left bypassing the fire and then proceed to go up some stairs arriving at the checkpoint.

"Shepard, Cerberus troops at checkpoint. Attempting to kill the Krogan, need assistance." Mordin says on the comm

Shepard and the others turn the corner to see Cerberus troops firing at the container with the female krogan but the shield is able to stop the bullets from hitting her. Shepard and the others head towards the container taking out some Cerberus troops along the way while Fourze charges at a Cerberus soldier straight ahead of where they came from and pushes him over the ledge. He then turns in time to block a attack from a Cerberus soldier who attempted to hit him with his rifle butt. He knees the Cerberus soldier in the stomach with his right leg making him stumble back and then twists around and kicks the Cerberus soldier in the head with his left leg causing the Cerberus soldier to flip to the ground on his back. Fourze then sees two Cerberus soldiers attempting to sneak up on Shepard and the others and uses his jetpack to land on their back knocking them to the ground. Shepard sees this and fires his Avenger at them taking them out.

"Thanks Fourze." Shepard says

"No problem." Fourze replies

Mordin tells Shepard over the comm that the technicians dead and so Shepard heads to the console to allow Mordin and the female krogan to proceed to the next checkpoint. As Shepard finishes and as the container nears the next checkpoint a explosion occurs behind where the container was before with a Cerberus shuttle hovering in the air with two Cerberus soldiers firing their Talon submachine guns at them and contacting other Cerberus soldiers the location of the female krogan. Garrus fires a Concussive shot at the Cerberus shuttle hitting it inside of the shuttle and causing it to explode in the air. The team exit out of the hole finding themselves on a ledge and just then the Normandy Shuttle flies by with a Cerberus gunship in pursuit and Wrex contacts Shepard.

"Shepard get cracking. I'll try and draw some of their fire."

Shepard and the others fight through some more Cerberus assault troopers and after going up a set of stairs see Major Kirrahe.

"Commander, stay back hostiles down the hall." Kirrahe says

"Is there an easy way around?" Shepard asks

Kirrahe then prepares his pistol "You could say that."

Kirrahe then jumps out firing three shots from his gun which turn out to be some type of explosive rounds which take out the Cerberus soldiers.

"How do I not have one of those?" Garrus says

Just then a Cerberus engineer appears down the hall

"Go Commander I'll cover you." Kirrahe says

The engineer then sets up a turret which begins to lay down fire at the team. Another engineer appears and sets up another turret and more Cerberus assault troop arrive and fire at Kirrahe, Shepard and the others.

"Fourze you know what to do!" Shepard says

"Yosh!" Fourze says

Fourze takes out his Launcher and Radar switches and inserts them into his Fourze driver. T

_**Launcher!**_

_**Radar!**_

_**Launcher On!**_

_**Radar On!**_

The Radar and the Launcher then appear on Fourze and he pops out to try and take aim but the turrets fire at Fourze hitting him until Garrus pulls Fourze back into cover.

"Let us try and handle those turrets first!" Garrus says

Fourze nods and Garrus takes aim with his M-92 Mantis and takes aim at the turrets. He fires and takes out one of the turrets and reloads and takes out the other. Fourze then jumps out and takes aim at the Cerberus soldiers with his radar.

"Locked on….Fire!" Fourze yells

The missiles in the launcher fire at the Cerberus soldiers impacting either on or near them sending the Cerberus soldiers flying or exploding at a direct hit. Fourze deactivates the switches and Kirrahe walks over and looks at Fourze and then looks at Shepard.

"You've made some powerful and strange new friends Commander. (he then looks at Fourze) Who are you?"

"The names Kamen Rider Fourze."

"Nice to meet you perhaps we can talk some other time if we get the chance when we're not in the middle of battle." Kirrahe says

Shepard and the others then leave as Kirrahe heads the opposite direction. As they enter a hallway

"Mordin was right. Cerberus must have been tipped off." Garrus says

"I agree with Garrus they got here way to fast." Fourze says

"Every war has its traitors." Liara says

As they exit the hallway they see a Cerberus assault trooper get taken down by a Varren but then more Cerberus troopers open fire and kill the Varren. Shepard and the others rush in but then start receiving fire from the top floor.

"I'll handle the guys at the top." Fourze says

"Got it." Shepard replies

Fourze heads up the stairs switching out his Rocket switch for the Claw Switch

_**Claw!**_

_**Claw On!**_

Arriving at the top Fourze sees two Cerberus Assault Troopers firing down at Shepard and the others below pinning them down. Fourze gets their attention and charges at them. The Cerberus soldiers open up on him allowing Shepard and the others to take out the Cerberus soldiers below and back above Fourze dodges each shot and using the Claw Switch takes out the two Cerberus soldiers. Shepard and the others quickly regroup and head through the next door to the next Security Checkpoint to see Cerberus troops attacking the container and Mordin and so Shepard and the others quickly act. As Shepard, Garrus, and Liara take out Cerberus troops from far away Fourze gets up close and uses his Claw Switch to take out the Cerberus troops from close range slashing across their bodies taking them out. A Cerberus soldier jumps Fourze from behind but Garrus quickly puts a bullet through his brain with his Mantis sniper rifle saving Fourze. Mordin comes over the radio and tells Shepard that Cerberus cut the power and so Shepard and the others look for the power switch to turn the power back on. Shepard and the others find the power switch and turn it back on and just then Mordin comes back over the radio saying another Cerberus squad has just arrived. The team arrive back just as the shuttle drops off another Cerberus squad. Shepard fires a Concussive shot taking out two Assault troops, Fourze charges at a Centurion who takes out his shock baton and swings it at Fourze who ducks under the strike and then slices across the Centurion's stomach with his Claw and kicks him back. Garrus sees a Guardian Cerberus soldier coming and takes aim with his Mantis aiming right between the open gap of his shield and fires a shot which goes right through the small gap killing the Guardian. After clearing the area of what's left Shepard heads to the controls and allows the container to head up to the landing area. Just then more Cerberus soldiers show up but Fourze reacts quickly taking out another switch with a boot impression on it.

_**Giantfoot!**_

_**Giantfoot On!**_

A giant boot appears on Fourze's right leg. Fourze steps downwards with the boot and then above the Cerberus soldiers appears a giant mirage of the boot which then sends a strong gravity wave downwards as the boot goes down sending the Cerberus soldiers to the ground. Fourze takes out the switch.

"Nice going Fourze." Shepard says

The heroes then quickly head out the door the Cerberus soldiers came in when Wrex comes on the comms again.

"Shepard get your ass up here! I can't fly around forever!"

"The female's on her way up to the landing area." Shepard replies

"You pull this off and I'm making you an honorary Krogan." Wrex says

The team climb up the ladder and find themselves back at the landing pad when just then more Cerberus soldiers drop in and start attacking the female Krogan In her container. Liara quickly casts a Singularity at the Cerberus troops trapping them in a gravity hold allowing her Shepard and Garrus to quickly take them out with their guns. Five Cerberus soldiers manage to be far away from the singularity but Fourze quickly seeing them charges at them and engages them in a hand-to-hand combat. Fourze punches a Cerberus soldier in the face but sees a Cerberus soldier behind him raise his gun, Fourze grabs the Cerberus soldier and turns him around making the Cerberus soldier shoot him instead. Fourze tosses the Cerberus soldiers body at the shooter making him drop his gun to catch him but Fourze quickly kicks the dead Cerberus soldier in the back making him fall on top of the shooter. Fourze sees a Cerberus soldier charging at him with his gun but Fourze uses his jetpack to fly straight into the Cerberus soldier head-butting him in the stomach and sending him flying over the ledge. The two other Cerberus soldiers open up on Fourze managing to hit him a couple of times with their bullets but Fourze quickly rolls out of the way and activates his Rocket Switch.

_**Rocket!**_

_**Rocket On!**_

Fourze then points the rocket at the two Cerberus soldiers and then jumps forward towards them activating his rocket at the same time.

"_**Rider Rocket Punch!"**_

The rocket hits the two Cerberus soldiers and sends them flying back crashing into two pillars.

Fourze deactivates the Rocket Switch and quickly regroups with Shepard and the others at the console.

"Shepard you must authorize the release. Pod then transfers to loading area" Mordin says

As the container heads upwards to go to the loading area and then a crane moves towards the container attaching to it and pulling it towards the loading area Wrex comes over the radio.

"Shepard heads up you got incoming!"

Just then a Cerberus Mech crashes onto the landing pad and then stands up. Liara, Garrus, and Fourze seeing this begin to back up as the Mech turns its attention towards Shepard which then starts firing its gun at Shepard causing Shepard to jump behind cover while Fourze, Garrus, and Liara quickly run behind cover.

"Shepard I can't land until you deal with that thing. It's too dangerous." Wrex says

The mech starts approaching the container with the female and Mordin tries to get out to help but the door is damaged and he can't get out.

"Stay clear I got this!" Fourze says

"Fourze wait!" Shepard says

Fourze takes out a device that is red on one side and blue on the other, however he pulls them apart easily and then places them in his Fourze driver.

_**N. Magnet!**_

_**S. Magnet!**_

_**N/S Magnet On!**_

A Red and Blue Magnet surround Fourze on each side and then is a flash of light head becomes larger and extends to his shoulders. The orange stripes that is on his chest in Base States becomes red on the right side and blue on the left. Fourze has state changed into his Magnet State.

"Another State Change!" Liara says

The Cerberus soldier inside has the mech fire its shots at Fourze who just stands there as the shots hit him meaning the shots are having no effect on him, the Cerberus soldier then fires the mechs rockets at Fourze but Fourze pushes the lever forward causing the two guns on his back to fly into the air and then form together to make a magnet. As the rockets fly towards him the magnet activates and the rockets are stopped in mid-air. Fourze pushes the two magnet switches forward and then the magnet sends the rockets right back at the mech damaging the mech. Fourze then flips open the switches and then presses the switches.

_**Limit Break!**_

The magnet moves in front of Fourze and Fourze yells

"_**Rider Railgun Bomber!"**_

A laser stream of red and blue fires at the mech impacting the mech and then the mech begins to crumple becoming smaller and smaller and then explodes in a huge fiery ball.

"Ta-da!" Fourze yells

Shepard and the others get out of cover and help Mordin out of the container. Fourze returns back to his regular state and helps them out.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that, that state change has to do with magnetism." Garrus says

"Yep." Fourze replies

As they get Mordin out Wrex lands the shuttle onto the landing pad. The shuttle door opens and Wrex jumps out with his shotgun in hand and walks over to Shepard.

"You had me worried there for a minute." Wrex says

They then start heading over to the container with the Female Krogan inside "Let's make this quick." Shepard says

Mordin points his hands towards the female showing her to Wrex and Wrex pushes him out of the way and extends his hands out.

"Let's get you outta there." Wrex says

The female krogan walks down and passes right by Wrex's hand looking at him when

"There they are!" A Cerberus soldier yells out as two Cerberus assault troopers arrive.

The female krogan grabs Wrex's shotgun and fires it at the Cerberus troopers taking them out in two shots. The female then pushes the gun into Wrex as he grabs it groaning at the same time.

"I can handle myself Wrex." The female Krogan says

"Women." Wrex says

"Uhhh I guess the females in the Krogan Race are uh like the males too?" Fourze says

Shepard looks at Fourze but then hears the groaning of a Cerberus solder and looks over to see one of them alive. Shepard walks over there and pulls out his M-3 Predator pistol and stands over the Cerberus soldier.

"We…(groans)"

Shepard then kneels down. "Why is Cerberus here? What do you want!"

The Cerberus soldier coughs a few times but then dies before he can say anything.

Shepard and the others then board the shuttle and then fly back to the Normandy with both Wrex and Mordin asking questions about Fourze.


	7. Turian Problems

"Eh really 1,000 fertile eggs?" Gentaro says

"That is correct Gentaro a single female Krogan of breeding age can produce up to 1,000 fertilized eggs over the course of the year." EDI says

"Wow that's definitely a lot, no wonder people back then were worried about the growth of the Krogans back then." Gentaro says

"And the reason the Salarians and Turians came up with the Genophage." Joker says

"But don't they care that they were killing kids back then?" Gentaro asks

"Unfortunately the only thing that mattered back then was stopping the Krogan no matter the cost." Joker says

"Wow no wonder the Krogan hate everyone. But don't you think that after so many years that someone would of done something to fix the Genophage? Didn't anyone think that the Krogan had, had enough of this Genophage?" Gentaro asks Joker

"Unfortunately Gentaro as you might soon see the way the Krogan are no one seems to care." Joker says

"Urdnot Wrex however is not like the rest of his species." EDI says

"Yeah well sorta but he knows that if his species were to continue down the same path they did all those years ago that it would probably lead to another war. He plans on leading them on a different path so that they could actually be someone good in the galaxy." Joker says

"Huh the Krogan are lucky to have someone like him then." Gentaro says

"Yes however there are those who do not like the way Urdnot Wrex is not keeping to traditions of war rather to peace." EDI says

"Why's that?" Gentaro asks

"To a Krogan their tradition is war and their clan over peace and the species whole." Joker says

"Why would there be Krogan like that?" Gentaro asks

"A lot of Krogan are very traditional." EDI says

"Well from what I saw off Wrex and the female I would say that they could be some very powerful allies." Gentaro says

"That's why we're trying to recruit them for the war effort." Joker says

Ever since being brought onto the Normandy Gentaro had met every single one of the crew members and had learned many things about the Normandy and the crew itself. He had met the medical doctor of the Normandy Dr. Chakwas, the engineer Greg Adams, and the two newest crew mates the shuttle pilot Steve Cortez and the Comm Specialist Samantha Traynor. Gentaro exited the cockpit and entered the elevator and headed to the Crew's Quarters level. Gentaro exits from the elevator and decides to go and talk to Mordin and the female Krogan in the sick bay to find out how things are coming along for the Genophage cure as well as learn about Mordin having learned how Mordin had helped Shepard in defeating the Collectors before the war curious about what he did before then.

"Oi hey there Mordin." Gentaro says as he enters the sick bay

"Ah Gentaro a pleasure to see you again. Hmm no, no, no, no bad idea." Mordin says

"Everything alright?" Gentaro asks

"Hm ah yes just working on Genophage cure using blood of both Eve and Wrex. Surprisingly the only thing that seems to scare Wrex, needles, although Shepard thinks Salarian Doctors either way doesn't matter right now."

"Wrex afraid of needles? Nah that can't be it from what I've heard about him nothing scares him…Huh wait Eve? Who's that?"

"Name of Krogan female, seemed fit for her won't tell anyone her real name. Named her based of a human mythology, seemed appropriate, after all on a human ship."

Gentaro then looks at Eve the female Krogan. "Yosh then nice to meet you Eve! My name is Gentaro Kisaragi!"

"Hmmm yes the young man in the strange suit of armor. I thank you for rescuing me from that Salarian base just as I have already thanked the other crew members, the Turian and Asari as well." Eve says

"Yosh! It's the least we could do; after all you're the only one who can save your race." Gentaro says

Gentaro would then go on to ask Eve about her history, about the Krogan as well as what this Genophage did to them. He was horrified by what he heard, how the Genophage stopped the female Krogan from giving birth and if they did then they would lose their child.

"Man this Genophage….It it's a monster." Gentaro says

"Yes it is and my people have been living with it for many, many years. But I hope that with the Commander's help we can finally put an end to this monstrosity." Eve says

"I may have just met the Commandeer recently but I can already tell that he is a good guy. That he's going to be the one to save your people." Gentaro says

"I hope you are right Gentaro." Eve says

Gentaro then turned his attention to Mordin. "So Mordin from what I've heard from Shepard and Garrus you're a real smart guy."

"Yes, yes of course I am. Reason they recruited me for the Suicide Mission against the Collectors. Needed my brains could not be anyone else. Could of got the crew killed." Mordin says

"So what's your history Mordin?" Gentaro says

"Shepard never told you my history did he?" Mordin asks

"He told me some stuff about you, told me how you were once part of that Salarian Special Task Group, told me you are a scientist and once ran a clinic on a place called Omega, and a lot of other stuff. Even told me that you helped in some sort of big project or something a long time ago, but he didn't tell me what it was, said that I needed to hear it from you if you felt like it?" Gentaro says

"Hmmm…If you don't mind Gentaro, I would not like to discuss it right now. Perhaps later if I may?" Mordin says

"Alright Mordin sure I'll give you some time well I guess we'll talk later then." Gentaro says

Gentaro exits the medical bay and then decides to pay James down in the hangar a visit. Gentaro takes the elevator down to the hangar and sees James at the weapons table checking on his equipment.

"Hey there James." Gentaro says

"Hm oh hey Gentaro. What brings you down here?" James says

"Not much, just still trying to get to know all of you guys here on the Normandy is all." Gentaro says

"Well best be careful kid. Let's just say that some of the people on here don't…like talking about their past." James says

"Yeah Shepard did mention that. But after all I am going to be fighting alongside all of you guys and I'm also going to befriend all of you guys as well. And friends always get to know each other." Gentaro says

"Huh so…you really did though back at your school befriend everyone?" James says

"Well unfortunately I wasn't able to befriend some of the seniors when my first year ended. But as my high school years have gone by I have managed to befriend everyone in the school. And not just in school but other heroes like me as well. Other Kamen Riders and Super Sentai. Like I said I will befriend everyone that I meet that I know is going to be a nice guy." Gentaro says

"Huh man you have a lot of determination that's what I got to say. You even ran into those kinds of people who didn't want to be friends with you because of well High School things like jocks, cheerleaders…that kind of high school stuff." James says

"Yep and in the end we became friends!" Gentaro says

"Well that's interesting…Tell you what kid how about you and me have a little sparring?" James asks

"Sparring? Why?" Gentaro asks confused

"Well for one; I remembered seeing how you handled out there back on Menae without the Fourze suit against those Husks and you got some hand-to-hand skills in fighting. But those things aren't exactly smart, and I was wondering what would happen if you say went up against a Cerberus soldier without your suit. Those guys are wearing armor for one, and they have guns and are better trained compared to you. So you and I have a little spar without the Fourze suit and then see how you can do against a trained soldier. If you pass then I will tell you my history, loose…and I'll train you to be a better fighter up close until you can beat me." James says

"Oh a challenge James. Alright I'm up for a little challenge." Gentaro says

As the two are about to head to the open area to spar the elevator door opens up as Shepard, Garrus, EDI and Liara exit out from it.

"Oh Shepard what is it?" Gentaro asks

"James, Gentaro suit up you two we have a new mission." Shepard says

…

"This crash site's a nightmare…EDI try to raise Lieutenant Victus." Shepard says

"Yes sir." EDI replies as she sits next to Liara on the shuttle

Garrus gets up from his seat walking to the center of the shuttle "For a turian commander, what happened here is... let's just say the turian code is not forgiving. And that it's his son is bad for the Primarch. Promoting family without merit can bite you in the ass. What's strange is the Primarch knows that."

"Huh your dad becomes primarch and sends you on a secret op? That's pressure right there." James says

"I'm still confused on the whole situation at hand. My sources said something about Reapers on Tuchanka, nothing about turians." Liara says

Gentaro already in his Fourze suit looks out the shuttle's window at the barren wasteland of Tuchanka.

"So this is what's left of Tuchanka?" Fourze asks

"That's right kid." Garrus says

"Man I wonder how long it will take for the Krogan's to rebuild when all of this is over."

"Probably a long time Gentaro." Shepard says

"Commander I have to land well back from the crash site." Cortez says

"That the best you can do?" Shepard asks

"Yes sir. But the Reapers seem unaware of our presence. You might get the jump on them." Cortez says

"All right set her down. Let's save this platoon." Shepard says

The rest of the team gets up and their weapons ready just as Fourze speaks. "Yosh let's kick some Reaper but and save some Turians. IT's RESCUE TIME!" Fourze says swinging his arms out almost hitting Garrus and Liara who duck to avoid the arms.

James who is behind Fourze slaps him on the back of the head.

"Dwaaa!" Fourze yells out

"Hey kid want to watch where you swing your arms!" James says

"Uhhhh Sorry." Fourze says rubbing the back of his head

"Gentaro do you always do this sort of thing before a battle?" Liara asks

"Yep pretty much. It's my thing." Fourze replies

"Well maybe you shouldn't do when we're all in the shuttle. You could knock someone out by accident." Garrus says

…

The Shuttle hovers over the landing spot as Shepard, Fourze and the others jump off landing on the ground. The team moves forward towards the crash site as Shepard then talks to EDI "EDI were you able to raise Lt. Victus?

"Yes. But the connection is bad." EDI replies

"Alright then patch me in." Shepard says as he then puts two of his fingers over his right ear.

"This is Commander Shepard Alliance Navy. Do you read?"

"(gunfire can be heard in the background) This is Lt. Victus of the Ninth Platoon. We're pinned by Reaper Harvesters and taking casualties. Also there are pockets of my men scattered along the crash trajectory."

"Lieutenant I need you to fire a flare so I can mark your position."

Soon a hissing sound is heard as the team looks up into the sky to see the red flare go up into the air and slowly descend back down.

"Got it." Shepard says

"Things get worse by the minute. My men are dying!" Victus says

Shepard gets off the comm and looks at the team "This sounds bad. Let's Move."

Soon overhead a Harvester flies over the group firing down into the wreckage most likely at some survivors.

"Looks worse than I feared." Garrus says as the team finally moves forward into the wreckage.

The team approaches a ladder with Shepard climbing up first followed by the others when Garrus speaks up again "A secret Turian mission on Tuchanka is especially odd. Thoughts?"

"There is no important resources here of any kind according to the maps meaning that they are not here for any kind of special resources." EDI says

"Nothing's come up through any of my networks." Liara says

"You're the Turian. You tell us." James says

"Well I got nothing." Garrus says

"Well there's got to be a reason they're here isn't there." Fourze says

As the rest of the team gets up the ladder and move up "SHH! Up ahead Husks." Shepard says

"Quick we don't want them to call for backup." Garrus says

Shepard, Garrus and James take aim with their guns Shepard and James with their Avengers and Garrus with his Mantis and carefully take aim at the husks head and quickly fire off a single shot into each husks brain killing the husks. The group moves forward and find another ladder and climb up it as well. After arriving at the top and walking forward a bit they soon come across one of the escape pods and three dead Turians.

"Escape pod. Our first casualties." Garrus says

"Survived the crash just in time for a Harvester to take them out." James says

"Died in the explosion?" Shepard asks

"Or dragged out and chewed on by the Husks." James says

As they move forward a bit more they soon hear the sound of gunfire as they take cover behind wall with Shepard in the front looking around the corner.

"Okay, I have a visual on the enemy, and there's an escape pod just beyond it. Looks like the Turians are tough. And it looks like the enemy doesn't know we're here."

"Surprise on our side for once. I like it." Garrus says

"I'm guessing that the bad guys are always the ones getting the surprise on you guys." Fourze says

"Pretty much." Liara replies

"Alright then let's go." Shepard says as the team moves out.

The group moves forward and opens up on the Cannibals who turn their attention away from the Turians towards the group. Just then a Harvester appears and lands in front of the Turians at the escape pod.

"Harvester!" James yells

"Fourze take that thing out before it kills the Turians!" Shepard says

"We'll handle the Cannibals here." Garrus says

"On it!" Fourze says as he begins placing in the right switches to handle the situation.

_**Launcher!**_

_**Gatling!**_

_**Gyro! **_

_**Launcher On**_

_**Gatling On**_

_**Gyro On**_

The Launcher and Gatling appear on Fourze's legs while his left hand transforms into helicopter rotor-like Gyro Module. Fourze jumps into the air as the rotors begin to rotate allowing him to fly and hover in the air.

"Oi! Over here!" Fourze yells at the Harvester getting its attention

Fourze begins firing both of Launcher and Gatling at the Harvester sending missiles and bullets at the creature. The Harvester begins to fire back but Fourze manages to dodge the shots using his Gyro and continues to fire at the creature until the creature roars in pain and then explodes.

"Thanks for the assistance!" One of the surviving Turians yell

"No problem." Fourze says

"Don't stop for us we'll head to the main crash site. There's another pod up ahead." One of the Turians say as the survivors begin to move out.

Fourze lands back on the ground as his three switches disappear and regroups with the others.

"Nice job kid." James says

"Taking out a Harvester single handedly. Not a lot of people can do that sort of thing by themselves." Garrus says

The group continue on as they begin to head to the second escape pod.

"Keep moving! We need to find the main crash site ASAP." Shepard says

"Being the son of Adrien Victus is a lot to live up too. It's a big military name back on Palaven. War's expected to run through the Victus blood." Garrus says

"Doesn't always work that way. You got to make your own name." James says

"Organic species give disproportionate credit to parental influence. Pure groups are more important factor in determining behavior." EDI says

"Children shouldn't be burdened with the successes of their parents anymore than their failings." Liara says

As they continue to move forward they soon hear the sounds of gunfire up ahead of them.

"Sounds like we're getting close to the next pod." Fourze says

"Be ready. Fourze if another Harvester appears handle it like before." Shepard says

"Yosh."

The group move out into the open as they see Turian survivors firing at Reaper Cannibals, Shepard and the others quickly move in from behind getting the jump on the Cannibals again just as another Harvester flies over the area and begins to attack the Turians. Fourze reacts quickly as he quickly activates his Rocket and Drill switches and immediately performs a Limit Break as he jumps up into the air and points his Drill at the Harvester and fires his Rocket.

"_**Rider Rocket Drill KICK!" **_

Fourze goes through the Harvester as it roars and then explodes into nothingness.

"Thanks for the help. We'll rendezvous at the crash site." One of the Turians says

Fourze lands back on the ground and helps the others deal with the remaining Husks and Cannibals as they soon begin to move out dropping down to another path. Just then Lt. Victus comes onto the comms again "Do you read Commander? Repeat do you read?"

"Shepard here what's your statues?"

"We're in deep! Commander what's your ETA?"

"Hang tight we're on our way."

As the team continues to move forward as they are about to enter into a clearing a Harvester flying overhead drops a group of Husks in front of them.

"Husks incoming!" James says

The Husks charge at the group as they open fire with their weapons and manage to take out the majority of them while Fourze charges forward and engages three others in hand-to-hand combat. The first Husk receives a kick to the chest sending it stumbling back a little, the second one swings it arm at Fourze who ducks under it and punches the Husk in the stomach and follows with a jump knee to its chin sending it flying back and into a wall, the third Husk jumps at Fourze who jumps up as well and uses his jetpack to fly at the Husk and kicks it in the chest sending it flying into the first Husk taking those two out. With the Husks dealt with the team continues. As they go down another ladder Victus warns them about a Harvester that had dropped more Reaper forces near their position and soon arrive where the Reaper forces are as well as the Harvester as the team moves in to engage them.

_**Aero!**_

_**Pen! **_

_**Shield!**_

_**Fire!**_

_**Aero On!**_

_**Pen On!**_

_**Shield On!**_

_**Fire On!**_

Cannibals begin firing at the team as everyone but Fourze takes cover as his right leg transforms into a gigantic brush, his left leg becomes a turbine, his left arm transforms into a shield and he changes into his Fire State armed with his Hee-Hackgun. Fourze starts waving his Pen into the air making three dimensional lines in the air which block the shots to the amazement of the others, at the same time using his Shield to block other shots as well as the others continue to fire on the Reaper forces. The Husks charge at Fourze who jumps sideways and points out his turbine and fires pressurized air at the Husks sending them flying back. The Harvester begins firing on the group as they dodge the shots moving from cover to cover, Fourze charges forward firing his Hee-Hackgun at the Harvester and then jumps into the air using his Aero turbine to gain more altitude as he jumps on top of the Harvesters head and plants his Hee-Hackgun right on the Harvester's head.

_**Limit Break!**_

"_**RIDER EXPLOSIVE SHOOT!" **_

Fourze fires the Hee-Hackgun into the Harvesters head and jumps off the creature as it explodes.

…

Moving more through the ruins the team soon spots the crashed Turian ship and begin to make their way towards it. Arriving on the ground level soon Reaper forces crash into the area and begin attacking the team.

"Man don't these things ever give!" Fourze says as he runs forward and kicks a Cannibal in the chest.

Shepard fires his Avenger taking out a couple of Cannibals but as another wave of Cannibals arrive they bring with them Marauders as well as two Brutes.

"This doesn't look good!" James says

Liara fires her Shuriken at a Brute but to no effect as the Brute charges at her, Fourze sees this and quickly jumps at Liara and pushes her out of the way as the Brute runs by and runs into a pillar.

"Thanks Gentaro." Liara says

"No problem Liara. Alright let's try these." Fourze says pulling out and placing in his Fourze driver the Gyro, Magic Hand, and Wheel Switches.

_**Gyro!**_

_**Magic Hand!**_

_**Wheel!**_

_**Gyro On!**_

_**Magic Hand On!**_

_**Wheel On!**_

Fourze jumps and flies forward using his Gyro and begins swinging his Magic Hand at Reaper Forces taking out some Husks and Cannibals but with the Marauders dodging it and the Magic Hand having no effect on the Brutes. Fourze drops onto the ground and uses his Wheel to start hitting the Reapers from the ground speeding by them and striking them with his Magic Hand.

"Hya! Ha! Ahhh! Naaa Na Naa Na Na Na!" Fourze yells as he attacks the Reaper forces

As he speeds towards a Brute the second Brute attacks him from the side and sends him flying into a pillar.

"Alright let's try these!" Fourze says as he replaces his switches with the Hammer, Chain Array, and Chainsaw Switches

_**Hammer!**_

_**Chain Array!**_

_**Chainsaw!**_

_**Hammer On!**_

_**Chain Array On!**_

_**Chainsaw On!**_

Two Marauders charge towards him to which as the switches materialize Fourze jumps forward striking the Marauder on his right with his Chainsaw and the one of his left with the Hammer. Shepard and the others work together and manage to take down one of the Brutes as they deal with the remaining Reaper forces. A group of Husks charge at Garrus from behind who is occupied taking out a Marauder and is saved by Fourze who appears behind Garrus and swings his Chain Array at the Husks taking them out in a single swing. The team then surround the last Brute and begin firing their guns on it as Fourze jumps up into the air and as he comes downwards on the Brute with his Chainsaw as well as bringing his Hammer down on the Brute's head.

"Perfect combo of switches for tough guys!" Fourze yells

As he lands Fourze swings his Chain Array down on the Brute and then from his right side and follows with a jumping twist kick using his Chainsaw on the Brute sending the Brute stumbling back and then falling on the ground and exploding. Fourze deactivates the switches as the others gather around him.

"Nice job Fourze." Shepard says

"Shepard I am detecting no more Reaper signals within the vicinity." EDI says

"Looks like we're clear then." Garrus says

The team then walk over to the Turian Survivors as Victus kneels down and checks one of his men for life…but is dead.

"Lieutenant Victus?" Shepard says as he and the team approach

Victus gets up and walks towards Shepard "Commander Shepard my men and I are in your debt." Victus then jumps down onto the ground followed by the rest of his men.

"Thank you for saving so many of my men." Victus says

"What happened here?" Shepard asks

Just then one of his men grabs him by the shoulders with anger "He screwed up!"

"Stand down soldier!" Victus says

"These men are dead because of him!"

"I said STAND DOWN!"

Shepard then gets between the two and pushes them away from each other.

"Hey we just saved all of your asses so stand down!"

The Turian soldier walks away as Shepard turns his attention on Lt. Victus "Lieutenant what's going on here?"

"I made a bad call…this is all on me."

"I chose caution and clever tactics over a head on attack…and my men paid the price." Victus says

"You mean the crash?" Shepard asks

"Yes…We could see on the holo that Reaper Forces were blocking our intended path…staying on course guaranteed heavy casualties. So I chose a safer route, skirting the enemy, and that took us low and through these ruins. When we encountered resistance, there was no room to maneuver. Suddenly we were in a fight for our lives. A lot of my men lost that fight."

"Owning your mistake takes guts. But you have to get over it and move on." Shepard says

"Of course…it's just fresh right now. Our mission's still a failure. When we've stabilized the injured we'll head back to the fleet." Victus says

"You're abandoning the mission?" Shepard asks

"We're down over thirty men. It'd be suicide!" Victus says

"What exactly did you come here to do?" Shepard asks

"There's a bomb on the planet. We were sent to defuse it." Victus says

"A bomb? How big?" Shepard asks

"Enormous…Cerberus has it." Victus says

"Lieutenant if Cerberus has that bomb then you have to finish your mission!" Shepard says

"Haven't these men sacrificed enough!?" Victus says

"I understand this kind of sacrifice is the hardest to ask for. But your men signed on for it, and so did you." Shepard says

"My men have lost hope Commander. Even if I wanted to they won't!"

"It's your job to make them want to." Shepard says

"How?" Victus asks

"They're sacrifice means that others will never face what they faced here today. Remind them that those sacrifices have no honor if the mission fails." Shepard says

Victus then turns to his men "Men! I own what happened here today, but we have to carry on!"

"No we don't! Who cares about a few dead Krogan it's over."

"We are Turian and we will not let Cerberus succeed. Our sacrifice is the difference between life and death for this entire galaxy! Let the heroes of the Ninth Platoon be remembered for performing their duties with bravery! All right men shuttles arriving any minute. We're moving out!" Victus says

The men look at each other and then back at Victus and give military salutes as they walk away to the shuttles.

"Commander come with us. We're a shell of what we were…we could use the help." Victus says

"Send me the navpoint I'll see what I can do." Shepard says

"Thank you. This will give us some time to do a little recon to see what we're up against." Victus says as he sends the coordinates to Shepard via Omni-Tool.

"Victus…you have a second chance here. Make their sacrifice count." Shepard says

"Understood Commander. Hope to see you at the rendezvous." Victus says as he military salutes Shepard and walks off.

Fourze walks over to Shepard side "You sure have a way with words Shepard."

"We should get going as well." Shepard says as he turns to leave.

"Right. Now to go kick some Cerberus ass!" Fourze says

…

_Back on the Normandy…_

After returning to the Normandy while Shepard went to give the report of the mission to Admiral Hackett after resting a bit from the battle Gentaro then headed back into the hangar bay where James was waiting.

"Alright kid you came. Alright let's hope we don't have any more distractions. So still up for that spar?" James says

"Yosh. Now then… you ready James." Gentaro says getting into a fighting stance.

"Alright then let's go…Astroboy." James says

"Astroboy?" Gentaro says

"Yeah I say that nickname fits ya. You're a kid still…sorta, and your Kamen Rider form is based on space so yeah Astroboy." James says

"What's with the nickname?" Gentaro asks

"It's my thing I give everyone around here nicknames so I can remember them better. For example Shepard is Loco cause of all the crazy shit he does, Garrus is Scars cause…well you know, and Liara is Doc." James says

"Oh…those nicknames do fit them well." Gentaro says

The two begin to spar as Gentaro charges at James and throws a kick at James who just swings his body to the left and catches Gentaro's kick by the ankle. Gentaro quickly retaliates by doing a twist kick with his other leg catching James off guard and managing to kick him in the face and free his leg in the process. James is thrown to the side and gets back up and gets back in his fighting stance as Gentaro charges again and throws a punch to which James catches his punch and then flips Gentaro over him making him hit the floor hard on his back. Gentaro jumps back up just as James swings his right arm at him making Gentaro swing his upper body back a little and swinging his arms to regain his balance and then gets on the ground and does a sweep kick kicking James off his feet and sending him to the ground. James recovers as Gentaro jumps at him and throws a punch to which James ducks under and punches Gentaro in the stomach sending him flying back to the ground. Gentaro gets back up a little dazed but recovers and charges at James again throwing punches and kicks to which James is able to dodge or block most of them getting hit a couple of times. As Gentaro jumps up and throws a kick at James, James grabs his leg once again by the ankle but this time twists him around with Gentaro now facing towards the floor and flailing his arms about trying to maintain his balance and James follows with a kick to the butt sending Gentaro flying forward and hitting the ground. As Gentaro groans James walks over to him.

"Ita, ita…." Gentaro says dazed and a little bruised from the spar

He turns around as he sees James extend his hand and helps him up.

"Alright kid you got some moves I can tell you that. But against a trained marine like me… Not much problem. It's a good thing you got those switches of yours for actual combat only resorting to Hand-to-Hand when you need to cause let me tell you kid you got some skills and I bet you can easily beat those monsters you call Zodiarts and their foot soldiers but against trained people...not so much." James says

"Eh it is true most of the Zodiarts I were fighting were mostly other students or teachers from my high school." Gentaro says

"Tell you what kid how about you see me in your free time and I can help you improve your skills. Considering you're going to be needing it in our fight against Cerberus. The Reapers not much they aren't smart or well trained. Cerberus on the other hand they do have some training." James says

"Yosh thanks James I appreciate it." Gentaro says

Just then Garrus walks out of the elevator with his weapons in hand.

"Hey James, Gentaro just a little heads up we've almost reached the location of where the Cerberus and their bomb is located. Better gear up for combat." Garrus says

Gentaro and James nod their heads and James heads out to gear up while Gentaro places his Fourze Driver on him.

…

_Inside the Shuttle approaching the LZ…_

"Normandy Shuttle this is Lt. Victus of the Ninth Platoon. Do you copy?" Victus asks

"We hear you Ninth Platoon." Shepard replies

"We're approaching the bomb site Commander. Getting bounced around pretty bad." Victus says

"This is as close as we get Lieutenant. Look for somewhere to set your platoon down." Shepard says

"Copy that."

"And talk to me about this Cerberus bomb." Shepard says

Victus then shakes his head "It's not Cerberus Commander. It's…Turian."

"What do you mean Turian?!"

"It was planted centuries ago, after the Krogan Rebellions. The bomb was a safeguard against another galactic war." Victus says

"Brutal, but it makes a certain kind of sense. Put the Krogan down hard if they try anything." Garrus says

"I agree as well. While morally questionable, the strategy is sound." EDI says

"Well you aren't going to earn trust with tactics like that." Shepard says

"No kidding." Fourze says

"But right now we focus on deactivating that bomb." Shepard says

"Yes. But Cerberus found it. Detonation means an all-out war between my people and the Krogan." Victus says

"Right…Where is it?" Shepard says

"Those buildings ahead. Cerberus brought equipment to dig it up. The Ninth Platoon will cover your flank Commander." Victus says

"With all of this activity the Krogan have to know something's up." Shepard says

"Then we can't fail Commander." Victus says

"Copy that Lieutenant."

"Yosh! Let's go kick Cerberus's butt!" Fourze says

…

_Arriving at the LZ…_

The doors of the shuttle open up as before the team lays a large open area as artillery rounds explode all around the area. Everyone jumps out of the shuttle.

"Let's move it people!" Shepard says

"Get behind something!" Garrus yells

Just then Cerberus forces poured into the area and began firing down at the group as they are forced to take cover and return fire at the Cerberus troops. As more and more Cerberus troops moved forward and started firing on the team soon the group found themselves outnumbered as Cerberus forces started to move in on them.

"They're moving in!" James yells

"Unless we do something those guys are going to be right on top of us!" Garrus says

"I got an idea wait for the signal!" Fourze yells

Fourze jumps out of cover and charges forward while also replacing two of his switches with the Shield and Smoke Switches.

_**SHIELD!**_

_**SMOKE!**_

_**SHIELD ON!**_

_**SMOKE ON!**_

The Shield forms on Fourze's left hand as he blocks incoming shots from Cerberus soldiers just as his Smoke Module appears on his right leg. Fourze steps forward and fires a blast of smoke into the Cerberus troops direction covering them in blinding smoke.

"I'm guessing that's the signal. Let's move!" Shepard says

_**CLAW!**_

_**CLAW ON!**_

Fourze's claw appears on his right arm as he charges into the smoke followed by the others. Charging through the smoke the group takes out the disorganized Cerberus troops using the smoke as cover taking out many of them in the five minutes the smoke lasts. As the smoke clears the team quickly finishes off the survivors and begin to move forward again.

"We're getting heavy resistance here! Entrance sighted we're on the move!" Victus says over the comm

The team enters through a hole into the building and walk up to the second floor just as Victus comes over the comm again.

"Once we reach the bomb I'll need to reprogram the trigger mechanism."

"Got it. No trigger no explosion." Shepard says

Arriving at the top more Cerberus troops begin to converge onto their position as they take cover behind deployed shield barriers with generators powering them.

"Garrus, Liara with me on the left! Fourze, James, EDI take the right flank!" Shepard says

The team splits up as Shepard, Garrus, and Liara begin engaging the Cerberus forces in the open while Fourze, James, and EDI head to the right hallway to engage the Cerberus troops in there and attempt to flank the Cerberus forces. James opens fire with his Avenger hitting one of the Cerberus troops in the stomach a couple of times taking him out, and EDI fires her Tempest at a Cerberus Engineer attempting to set up a sentry turret shooting him before he can get the chance to. Fourze charges forward engaging some of the Cerberus soldiers in hand-to-hand kicking one in the chest as he attempts to raise his weapon and then punching another one on his left.

_**SCHOP!**_

_**SCHOP ON!**_

The Schop soon appears on Fourze's right arm as he drives it into the ground and tossing a large amount of dirt and gravel at two Cerberus soldiers who are buried under the mound. James and EDI then finish off the two trapped Cerberus soldiers with shots to the heads and the three move forward and begin to engage the remaining Cerberus soldiers from their right flank as Shepard and the others begin to move in on the Cerberus troops.

_**SPIKE!**_

_**SPIKE ON!**_

On Fourze's left leg his spiked leg-brace appears as he slowly charges forward due to the weight and begins swinging it at Cerberus soldiers as the spikes on it extend a good two feet seconds before the impact taking out some of the Cerberus soldiers with the spikes. As the last Cerberus soldier goes down from a shot from Shepard Fourze deactivates the spike so he can move faster as the team continues onward.

"We defeat the Krogan and then plant a bomb on their planet. Pretty extreme but those were desperate times." Garrus says

"After all of this to lose everything in a flash. It's monstrous." Liara says

Just then Victus comes over the comms again "Cerberus is putting up a fight but the Ninth Platoon is advancing Commander."

"Good work Lieutenant." Shepard says

"Shit! Commander we're getting a lot of mortar fire taking heavy casualties. Taking alternate route, circling around the bomb site." Victus says

"Copy that." Shepard says

…

Fighting through more Cerberus troops and moving deeper into the area Shepard and the others take notice of Cerberus troops as they board one of their shuttles just as Victus comes over the comms.

"I'm getting a lot of Cerberus radio chatter. They're prepping for evac."

"I don't like the sound of that." Shepard says

"Shepard if they're getting out of here that means they're close to setting off the bomb!" Fourze says

"Which means we gotta pick up the pace." Shepard says

As they pass through the area they saw Cerberus troops boarding their shuttle they soon run into more Cerberus troops who open fire on them in an attempt to hold them off so the bomb can go off. Shepard and the others return fire with Garrus killing one of the Cerberus soldiers with his Mantis while Liara casts Singularity catching a few troopers in it with James and EDI finishing them off while in the air. Fourze meanwhile jumps forward and activates his jetpack giving him a boost and speed as he kicks the trooper in front of him sending him flying into some of his pals with Shepard and the others finishing them off.

"We'll have a better view up the ramp." Liara says

"Agreed! Let's go!" Shepard says

The team moves forward up a ramp just as a Cerberus shuttle takes off. Arriving at the top soon the team get a view of the Turian Bomb.

"Whoa…That's huge!" Fourze says

"I can't believe it remained undetected for so long." Liara says

"It must have been far enough below ground to have stayed hidden. Cerberus had to dig it out." Shepard says

"I hope Victus knows what he's doing. We won't get a second chance." Garrus says

"Man I don't want to be around when that thing pops!" James says

"I would say that the Turians planted it here that way it can deal maximum damage to the Krogan population." EDI says

"I have a feeling if we fail this mission those Krogan aren't exactly going to be too happy when they find out about the bomb." Fourze says

"Commander we've entered the bomb site. Moving towards the control station." Victus says

"Roger that we're on our way." Shepard says

The group climb up a ladder arriving at the top as more Cerberus shuttles fly off.

"With Cerberus evacuating the bomb should be clear." Liara says

"Yeah but that also means that it's close to going off." Fourze says

"I don't think so. I'm guessing their bringing out the big guns." Garrus says

"No kidding now that we're getting closer to it their going to be in a fighting mood to stop us from deactivating the bomb." James says

Jumping down a hole in the ground the group comes across some Cerberus troopers retreating to which Shepard and the others quickly shoot them down. Hurrying through the hallway they turn the corner just as more Cerberus shuttles appear in the sky and fly off.

"Dammit Cerberus has a head start!" Garrus says

"We're close come on!" Shepard says

Arriving at another ladder the group soon spot Victus and some of his man at the control station as they hurry over to him.

"I'm at the control panel Commander. Cerberus set up a firewall around the trigger mechanism to slow us down. I'll need to create a bypass but it will take some time…But like you said no trigger. No explosion." Victus says

"We'll make sure you have the time you need Lieutenant." Shepard says

"We got your back!" Fourze says

"Understood starting bypass. And…thank you for making sure I get this chance." Victus says

"Just make it right soldier." Shepard says

Just then one of Victus's men are shot in the head by a Cerberus sniper and goes down. Shepard and the others head to cover while Victus's other man raises his gun up trying to spot the sniper but is shot in the shoulder and goes down.

"Look out!" Garrus says as he gets to cover

Fourze and Liara pull the injured Turian to safety behind some cover.

"Commander!" Victus yells

"Focus on the bomb! We'll handle Cerberus." Shepard says as he leaps over his cover

"Liara get a barrier around Victus to give him some protection! EDI take care of the wounded! Garrus, James, Fourze you're with me!" Shepard says

Liara gets up from cover and casts the Barrier Biotic forming a shield around her, Victus, and EDI as she tends to the wounded Turian soldier. Meanwhile the other four jump onto the ground as what's left of the Cerberus forces begin to converge on their position in an attempt to stop them.

"Detonation protocols in jeopardy." One of the Cerberus troopers yell

"Nobody gets past us!" Shepard says

"No problem!" Fourze yells

_**CLAW!**_

_**SCISSORS!**_

_**CLAW ON!**_

_**SCISSORS ON!**_

The Claw and Scissors modules appear on Fourze's arms and he begins taking out Cerberus troopers in close quarters slashing them across their chests.

"Reinforcements inbound!" James yells

Two Cerberus shuttles fly into the area and hover in the air while Cerberus troops jump down and activate their jet boots to slow down their descent. Shepard, Garrus, and James open fire immediately on the troops taking out a couple of them during their descent. Fourze charges forward at the ones who escape being shot as he slices across one troopers chest and then stabs another trooper with his Scissor and kicks another one in the chest following with a strike from both his weapons. Soon more shuttles appear dropping more Cerberus troops onto the battlefield.

"Need to level the playing field!" Fourze says as he takes out two new switches and places them into his Fourze driver

_**HOPPING!**_

_**FLASH!**_

_**HOPPING ON!**_

_**FLASH ON!**_

Fourze's right hand soon turns into a gigantic light bulb as the hopping module replaces his left leg. Fourze starts hopping around the battlefield as he fires off his flash blinding the Cerberus troopers all over the battlefield.

"Flash! Flash Attack!" Fourze yells jumping over the area firing his flash

Cerberus troops are blinded from the bright flash and are made easy targets for Shepard and the others as they fire off their guns taking them out.

"Man this guy sure has a lot of useful switches." James says

"If he didn't we wouldn't exactly have him with us now would we." Garrus says

As Fourze jumps back into the air still using the Hopping module he looks up as a Atlas Mech is dropped onto their position hitting Fourze while in mid-air sending Fourze flying into one of the pillars as the mech hits the ground.

"Fourze!" Shepard says

"Atlas!" James yells

Just then the last Cerberus shuttles appear over the sky and drop off the last group of Cerberus soldiers.

"Fourze handle the mech! We'll take care of his friends." Shepard says

"Yoooosh! Don't worry Shepard I got this under control." Fourze says getting up while still dazed a little from the hit.

_**STAMP! **_

_**STAMP ON!**_

The Stamp module appears on Fourze's left leg as he jumps forward at the Atlas Mech and kicks it on the cockpit with his stamp module leaving a symbol of the Kamen Rider Club on it while also limiting the view of the trooper controlling the mech.

_**ROCKET!**_

_**DRILL!**_

_**ROCKET ON!**_

_**DRILL ON!**_

The Rocket and Drill module's appear on Fourze as the 15 seconds pass and the stamp logo begins to glow and then explodes destroying the cockpit's window exposing the Cerberus trooper.

_**LIMIT BREAK!**_

"_**RIDER ROCKET DRILL KICK!" **_Fourze yells jumping into the air and pointing the Rocket and Drill at the Cerberus trooper and the mech as he flies forward and drills his way through the mech going through it and landing on the ground as the mech explodes with the trooper with it.

…

"Commander! Firewalls down I'm in!" Victus yells

Just then a timer appears on the console in front of him. "Spirits! Cerberus hacked the trigger mechanism it's set to detonate!"

"Disarm it!" Shepard yells

"I can't!" Victus replies

"James, Garrus, Fourze handle the last of the Cerberus troops!" Shepard says as he climbs back up to Victus

James takes out a Cerberus trooper as he attempts to fire at Shepard.

"I have to separate the trigger from the bomb! Now! Cover me!" Victus says as he makes his way towards the trigger.

Shepard moves forward as Liara disengages her barrier pulling out her Predator and joining Shepard as they fire at the remaining Cerberus troops. Fourze on the ground uses his Drill kicking a Cerberus soldier in the chest sending him flying back into a wall. Fourze then looks back as he sees Victus climb on top of the machine. Victus climbs to the top of the machine and types a command into a console as the trigger mechanism appears on top of the bomb. Victus rushes out on top of the bomb and attempts to disarm it but to no avail as the bomb prepares to drop. Victus knowing there is no other choice climbs down the side of the bomb and begins sabotaging it by making sure that the machine drops but without the bomb with it but also catches Shepard's attention.

"Lieutenant!" Shepard yells

"Victory…at any cost." Victus says

Victus pulls out the last screw of one of the holders and soon the machine begins to give away as the weight of the outer case of the bomb breaks the holdings and begins to fall into the hole with Victus with it. But just in the nick of time…

_**ROCKET ON!**_

Fourze jumps into the air as the Rocket forms on his right arm as Fourze flies at Victus and manages to catch him in the air as he deactivates the Rocket and the two fall to the other side of the hole as the case of the bomb falls into the hole and explodes as the bomb remains on the holders. Shepard rushes over to the two as Fourze and Victus both get up.

"You two alright." Shepard asks helping them up

"I'm alright." Fourze says

"I…I am too. (Victus looks at Fourze)Why…Why did you save me?" Victus says

"Because I always look out for my buddies." Fourze says pounding his right fist into his chest and pointing at Victus

"B-Buddy?" Victus says confused

"Yosh…You became friends with Shepard. You're now my friend as well and I always look out for my friends no matter what. Also because I'm not about to let your father lose his son when the other Turians are going to be needing the both of your helps against the Reapers." Fourze says

Victus looks down at the ground and then looks at Shepard and then looks back at Fourze.

"I guess…I must thank you then. At least I can continue to help my people out then. Especially when everyone's going to be needed to fight against the Reapers." Victus says

Soon the rest of the team as well as the survivors of the Ninth Platoon gather around the three.

"We should probably get out of here before the Krogans come and find us." Shepard says

"That would be a wise choice Commander. Until we meet again then." Victus says as the two shuttles from the Normandy and Turian ship arrive in the area.

…

_Onboard the Normandy Shuttle…_

As Cortez flies the shuttle towards the Normandy with the team onboard Joker comes over the comms.

"Commander I've got radio chatter coming in from the Krogan planetside…Sounds like they've started sweeping out the remaining Cerberus troops. Hate to be the guy who told them about the surprise package. You get out alright? It sounds like it got ugly down there." Joker says

"The Turians took a lot of casualties Joker. Victus's son was about to sacrifice his life to make sure the bomb didn't go off…but thanks to Gentaro here, he was able to save him just as he finished disabling it." Shepard says

"Aye, aye Commander. Nice job kid." Joker says

"Just trying my best to make sure everyone gets out alright." Gentaro says


End file.
